A Journey of Myrrh
by kamog
Summary: The story of Tida and the lives of its caravan, its people, the town, its destruction. A town once prosperous, now dead. What could have caused its demise? - COMPLETE - RE-WRITING -
1. Chapter 1: Journey

Chapter 1: Journey

As many years before, the village of Tida had gathered their eldest children for the new caravan. Each time this had happened, it gave new promise to Tida. This year they had gathered 7 people to help their town.

That night was dark, but it had little stars dotting the sky, so one could easily see where they were going. As traditions followed, they were to meet at the town centre. The first one there was Yhargis.

Yhargis was a yuke and was very neat. His bronze helmet was always shiny and his purple outfit was never wrinkled or loose. He was tall, like all other yukes, and many of the lilty folk had trouble looking straight at his face without straining their necks.

Yhargis stood alone watching a star twinkle as two more children came. They were both selkies, probably from the same side of town.

The female one was named Shara Ne. She was very pretty for a selkie, and she always had her pink hair neat, with her bangs tied back with a clasp. Her clothes were bright orange and had always caused the young children to laugh at them. Although they had had that reaction, they all agreed she looked best in that colour.

The other selkie was a male named Dahn Mi. He was a very strange one, although you couldn't tell by looking at him. His purple hair was short and spiky at the top. His outfit was dark blue with grey fur. He had worn that colour all his life; I think he had a liking for it. His appearance made him look calm and normal, but he was far from.

As the two selkies had made their way to the centre, they stood by Yhargis. Shara Ne was looking for a conversation, as Dahn Mi was looking for … (ahem)…something else. The rest of them had come in a group, except for the lone selkie a little behind them.

Elliot was a male clavat. He had blond hair, which was usually sticking up. His outfit was green and white, which were two colours that complimented him. The thing that the girls loved him for was his face. He had a very handsome face. His complexion was soft and he had the bluest eyes you'd have ever seen.

Celeste was the girl tagging along beside him. She may have a pretty name and long, beautiful brown hair, but her personality did not match them. She had such a horrible temper and was mean to any girl who tried to steal _"her Elliot"_ away. I think her temper was the reason why she wore a red dress.

The other girl was named Sienna. You're probably wondering why she didn't look like a selkie, clavat, lilty, or yuke. That's because she was a half-breed; she was half-selkie, half-clavat. It was strange, because she looked too much like a selkie, to be considered a clavat, but too much like a clavat, to be a selkie. Her outfit was like none other seen. She wore a white open top that was short and showed most of her stomach areas. It had a grey fur border and long white sleeves. She wore a skirt that was to her knees that had a thin leather belt. She wore black and white patterned stockings and beige boots. She looked very pretty in her outfit, regardless that she was a half-breed.

The final one in the group was a male selkie. His name was Naza Dat. He was very enigmatic and was mostly silent. When he did talk, you would have to listen carefully, because he **never **repeats himself. His light blue hair flowed down his back and his eyes were green and deep. His outfit was red and black. This made him even more mysterious.

All of them circled the town centre, all was silent. An old man, the village elder, motioned them to follow him, and they all walked with him to the caravan. As they go there, he bid them farewell, and their journey was underway.


	2. Chapter 2: Incident

Chapter 2: Incident

The caravan rocked as Elliot tried to steer it on the bumpy road. Yhargis was walking beside the left side of the caravan as Shara Ne and Celeste were drooling over Elliot on the right side. Inside the caravan, Sierra, Naza Dat and Dahn Mi sat silently for something to happen.

"Soooo…where are we going again?" Dahn Mi said with a confused smirk.

The caravan sat quiet for a while until Naza Dat answered, with no emotion, "Moshcet Manor."

"To do what?" Dahn Mi asked.

"Ummm…we have to get myrr from Mr. Moschet if we can borrow some of his myrr." Sierra shyly whispered.

"So you **CAN** speak!" Dahn Mi shouted as he looked Sierra in the eyed. "Answer me this then. How would you like to …"

A loud scream came from inside the caravan, and Elliot stopped it, almost ramming the side into a tree.

"What's going on?" Elliot yelled.

Naza Dat stepped out of the caravan, chocking Dahn Mi by grabbing his collar.

"This ass went to grab under Sienna's skirt." Naza Dat muttered as he threw Dahn Mi to the ground.

"I can't help it!" Dahn Mi said as his hands twitched.

Sienna slowly got out of the caravan, blushing like crazy.

"Are you okay, Sienna?" Yhagris wondered.

"I'm…I'm okay. Just surprised." Sienna smiled.

"I wish Elliot would do that to me." Shara Ne whispered.

"Go to hell, you filthy tramp! He's mine, got that!" Celeste exploded in rage.

"Here they go again." Dahn Mi said. "Why won't they argue like that over me?"

"SHUT UP!" Shara Ne and Celeste screamed as they continued to argue over Elliot.

"They'll never know…" Elliot sighed.

"Know what?" Sienna quietly said, still shocked by Dahn Mi.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Elliot said. "Let's go on our way. And Dahn Mi?"

"Yeah?" He whimpered.

"Stay away from the girls!"

"I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3: Monsters

Chapter 3: Monsters

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Shara Ne asked in confusion.

"Hmmm…" Yhagris pondered. "What if we send four of us inside as two hide close by in case the four need back up, then one will be left to protect the caravan?

"Sounds good." Elliot nodded.

The group, sitting a few ways from Moschet Manor, was thinking up a plan to get some myrr from Moschet. Moschet Manor was then, and still is, controlled by a monster that isn't easy to bargain with, and whenever you did something that he didn't like, he would kick you out, imprison you, or kill you immediately, depending on the severity of your act.

The group figured out a way to split them up. The main group would be made up of Elliot, Naza Dat, Sienna, and Yhagris. The backup would be Dahn Mi and Shara Ne. Lastly, Celeste would protect the caravan.

"Are you really sure about putting me with him?" Shara Ne whispered to Elliot.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. He won't touch a girl that can beat him up." Elliot whispered back as Celeste screamed in the background.

"Okay. Let's go!" Dahn Mi jumped enthusiastically,

"You do realize your backup?" Naza Dat said in his usual low tone.

"Huh? Yeah…" Dahn Mi said.

"You don't get to fight unless they call for your help, which would probably not happen. It has a very low chance of happening."

"Ohh…LAME!"

----

Elliot, Naza Dat, Sienna, and Yhagris slowly snuck into Moschet Manor.

Sienna felt a cold hand touch her shoulder and she froze up.

"Sneaking in also means being quiet as you do it." Naza Dat said as he took his hand off of her shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry…you scared me for a second there." Sienna whispered. "I'll be quiet."

They walked into the center of the manor and noticed pots, pans, and other kitchen things were strewn around. Chef Tonnberries were scrambling about.

"Excuse me? What is going on?" Sienna asked a tonberry.

"No time! No time! Food! Find! Find!" It said as it frantically ran about. "Hey! Hey! Do you have food? …food?

"Oh….sorry, I don't." Sienna reached into her pocket and felt only a small coin. She handed it to the tonberry and said "This is all I have."

"Thank! Thank you!" It replied. "But it NOT food!"

Sienna bit her lip, wondering what was going on. "Food?"

"It looks like they have no food." Yhagris said. "How did this happen?

Across from them, a large door was smashed open by a big monster: Lord Moschet. His loud scream echoed through the manor as he kicked over whatever was in his way. As he looked towards the entrance he saw four unknown creatures standing there.

"Who are YOU!" he growled.

"Uh-oh. I think we were caught." Sienna whispered and stepped back a few steps.

"What do you think we should do?" Yhagris said. "Maybe someone should ask if we can have some myrr…politely."

"So who's the most polite here?" Elliot asked.

"Sienna" "Sienna" Yhagris and Naza Dat said almost simultaneously.

"Uh..." Sienna smiled nervously. "Okay, I'll try."

Sienna walked a little ahead of the group.

"Umm…Hi. We are a group in a caravan from Tida. Our town has been suffering with a myrr shortage and we would be extremely grateful if you could please spare some myrr, for the sake of our village. Please?" Sienna said trying to sound as polite as she could.

Lord Moschet paused for a moment and started thinking. "NO! I will have no benefit from that! Besides, WE NEED FOOD! WE ARE THE ONES IN A HARDSHIP, NOT YOU!"

"Calm down." Naza Dat said. "She didn't do this to you; don't take it out on her."

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ARE STARVING!" Lord Moschet yelled as he jumped at Naza Dat and tried to hit him.

Naza Dat jumped backwards, dodging the attack. "Why don't you buy some, you cheapskate asshole!"

"He needs our help. C'mon Elliot." Yhagris ran forwards and casted a magic attack at Lord Moschet.

Elliot unsheathed his sword. "Got it!"

"HAAAA!" Lord Moschet screamed. "WEAK FOOLS!"

Sienna ran forwards and hit Lord Moschet with her weapon. All of them repeatedly attacked Lord Moschet, yet it seemed like they did not hurt him.

"Hey Dahn Mi! We need your help! Shara Ne!" Elliot yelled.

"We've got ya covered!" Shara Ne jumped and whacked Lord Moschet in the head.

"I thought you said you didn't need our help, Naza Dat!" Dahn Mi laughed.

"I didn't." Naza Dat ran around Lord Moschet and hit him in the back. "They did."

"Wait!" Sienna stepped back and looked around. "Isn't there a Lady Moschet?"

Just then, a female monster slithered out of a room. She screamed and ran to her husband.

"You spoke too soon!" Dahn Mi yelled and hit Lady Moschet.

Soon enough, the lady collapsed unconscious and that extremely outraged the lord. He ran in a fierce rage, running at whatever was in his way and attacking it swiftly. He quickly ran towards Shara Ne as she tried to run away.

"Shara Ne! Watch out!" Dahn Mi screamed and jumped in the way of Lord Moschet, getting hit in the process.

Yhagris hit Lord Moschet in the back with a final magic attack. Lord Moschet collapsed in a heap.

"Got that over with." Elliot said. "Hey, is Dahn Mi alright?"

"I don't know." Yhagris said. "He's breathing."

"Maybe he needs a kiss to get better?" Sienna giggled.

"Like **that **would happen! Get up Dahn Mi!" Shara Ne yelled as she kicked him in the side.

"Ouch! I'm getting up." Dahn Mi grumbled.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Elliot suggested.

"We have to get the myrr first." Shara Ne said, still a bit angry at Dahn Mi. "That's the point of coming here, right?"

Yhagris picked up the chalice and walked over to the myrr tree around a corner. He held it out towards the tree, hoping for a generous drop. A small green-blue drop of myrr dripped of the tree and fell in the chalice, filling it a little bit. Everyone laughed and cheered at their accomplishment.

----

"Ya miss us?" Dahn Mi asked as they got to the caravan.

"WHAT!" Celeste screamed. "DID **I **MISS **YOU!**I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR AT LEAST TWO HOURS WITH NOTHING TO DO AND YOU-**YOU!** YOU WERE HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE GETTING MYRR!"

Dahn Mi tripped and cringed as Celeste screamed in his face, exploding in anger and rage.

"I actually feel bad for him, having to put up with her." Elliot said.

"Yeah…Celeste is going to hate us if we do this to her again." Shara Ne laughed.

The group continued to stand there, as Celeste exploded at Dahn Mi. Some of them went into the caravan, to inspect if anything was stolen, but luckily they weren't. Shara Ne grabbed some blankets from inside the caravan as Naza Dat was starting a fire. They were to rest-today was a long day; tomorrow will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

* * *

**Notes:** Lately I've been getting attached to the Sienna character. I'm thinking of ways to blossom more relationships, but it's getting kind of hard.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pain

The caravan wobbled as Yhagris tried to carefully steer it on the dirt road. The road to Alfitaria was poorly taken care of, even though it was a main road.

"We are going to Alfitaria, huh?" Elliot said to Dahn Mi, who was walking beside the caravan with him.

"I've never been there before." Dahn Mi said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Why are you so mad today?" Elliot asked.

Dahn Mi paused. "Those girls locked me out!" He sighed. "Why won't they trust me?"

"Just ignore them. You have the rest of us."

"Yeah…I have a magic hunk of clothing and fur, a loner freak, and …you. I have you guys…sure…"

"I can see exactly why they locked you out."

"What? Jeez, you're just like them."

"Hey. We're here." Yhagris said as he noticed Alfitaria ahead. "Who's going to stay here with the caravan?"

"NOT ME!" Celeste screamed from inside the caravan.

"Fine…we have to split up Shara Ne and Celeste. Shara Ne, will you stay here and watch the caravan with me?" Yhagris asked.

"Oh sure. I have to talk to you about something anyways." Shara Ne replied.

Yhagris got the caravan off the road and stopped. They were relatively close to Alfitaria.

"Come on." Naza Dat mumbled.

"So why do we have to go there anyways?" Dahn Mi wondered.

"First we have to go get some food from the merchant, then the blacksmith and tailor if we need them. Maybe visit the moogle house if we have some time left?" Sienna quietly said, as she usually did.

"And visit the alchemist for me too! I need something for my magic." Yhagris said, then wrote something down and gave the paper to Sienna.

"Okay. Aren't we leaving yet?" Dahn Mi tapped his foot impatiently. He was anxious to see Alfitaria for the first time.

"Were coming." Naza Dat mumbled.

----

Celeste, Dahn Mi, Elliot, Naza Dat, and Sienna stood at the entrance into the town.

"Okay. Here's how it will go. Sienna?" Elliot said.

"Yeah?" Sienna replied.

"You will go to the merchant for food."

"I'll go alone?"

"No. I'll go with you." Naza Dat said emotionless.

"Will you go to the alchemist too?" Elliot asked.

"Yup!" Sienna smiled.

"Okay, that settles that part. Me, Dahn Mi …_and Celeste_, will go to the blacksmith and tailor. Okay?"

"Uh-huh." "Okay." Celeste and Dahn Mi nodded.

----

"…And we need apples, fish, and rainbow grapes…meat? Eww." Sienna quietly read the shopping list over. She took a deep breathe. "This will be expensive."

"If it's too expensive just bargain with the merchant." Naza Dat said.

"I guess that will work." She smiled.

Sienna walked up to the merchant and got what she needed, all pack in large heaping bags.

"That's a lot of food." Naza Dat said. "Do you need help carrying some?"

"Oh sure! I could co-WHA!" Sienna tripped.

Some bags flew in the air as Sienna fell backwards. Naza Dat jumped and quickly caught her. Both of them were silent as he held her. Sienna looked into his soft green eyes, as he looked at hers.

----

"_Oh Elliot! _Come here!" Celeste sweetly smiled. "I found the tailor!"

"We only have one thing to make here." Elliot said. "After this, we'll have everything done."

"What do you have to make?" Dahn Mi asked.

"We have to make a time sallet for Yhagris." Elliot replied.

"Oooh. Those are pretty rare." Celeste said.

"Yeah, they are." Elliot nodded.

Elliot handed the tailor the materials and recipe and the tailor quickly made the sallet. They got the sallet, and then started walking throughout town.

"Hey wait. Isn't the merchant around here?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah, he is." Elliot answered. "Hey-is that Naza Dat and Sienna?"

Ahead of them, both Sienna and Naza Dat were on their knees, holding each other as they were frozen in a tender kiss.

"He-" Dahn Mi went to call them, but was quickly muffled by Elliot's hand.

"Their eyes may be closed, but their ears aren't. Shut up and don't ruin this for them." Elliot whispered.

"Sorry. I just never thought emo-boy would get a girl." Dahn Mi mumbled.

"What's going on between those two? Hey, Elliot, why don't we _reenact_ what they're doing?" Celeste whispered.

"Ssshhh…something's going on." Dahn Mi muttered.

Naza Dat let go of Sienna and pulled away. Sienna opened her eyes with a confused face.

"Sienna?" Naza Dat said.

"Uh-huh?" Sienna smiled softly.

"Sienna…I can't do this." Naza Dat yelled.

"Huh? W-why?" Sienna cried in shock.

"I-I don't want to end up hurting you even more in the end." Naza Dat said.

Dahn Mi, Elliot, and Celeste were sitting surprised and shocked by Naza Dat. Naza Dat walked away as Sienna started to cry. Tears rushed out of her eyes. Her silver hair was now a mess of sweat and tears. Her ice blue eyes were now flat and full of pain.

Sienna looked down at the ground. "I though…we…we had something."

As soon as Naza Dat was out of the view, Celeste rushed to Sienna and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Celeste asked. "That's why I stay away from jerks like that and go for the nice guys, like Elliot!"

"Naza Dat isn't a jerk; he just doesn't want to hurt me." Sienna cried.

"So he's a _caring_ jerk." Celeste mumbled.

"Celeste, you're making it worse. We can go to the alchemist tomorrow. Let's head back to the caravan." Elliot said.

"Why can't we go today?" Dahn Mi asked.

"We can't go today because Sienna has a wound to heal." Elliot said.

----

Yhagris and Shara Ne sat, bored, inside the caravan. Shara Ne was braiding and un-braiding a lock of her pink hair as Yhagris was shining his armour.

"Why don't you take your armour off when you are shining them? It'll be easier." Shara Ne laughed.

"I can't. I don't know the reason, but I was always told that I couldn't so I haven't tried." Yhagris said.

"Oh, I see now." Shara Ne smiled. "Oh yeah! I forgot to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Yhagris said as he put down his cloth.

"Umm…I like Elliot, but I don't know how to…get his attention. Can you help me?"

"All you have to do…"

"Yes?"

"…is to tell him your feelings."

"That's it, huh?" Shara Ne sighed. "I got worked up for nothing. You did seem like the smart one."

"So it makes me stupid if I give you a simplified, easy, straightforward answer?"

"No…I just expected some different answers."

----

Celeste, Elliot, Dahn Mi, and Sienna returned to the caravan. By the time they got there, the sun was setting. The fire was already on and the blankets were spread about. Shara Ne and Yhagris were having a conversation by the fire, as Naza Dat was sitting on a blanket fairly far away from them.

"Hey, Sienna?" Celeste said.

"Uh…uh-huh?" Sienna whispered.

"Just stay away from him, okay?"

"Okay."

Sienna sat down on a blanket that was closest to the fire.

"Why is Celeste being so nice all of a sudden? I thought she was a major bitch." Dahn Mi whispered to Elliot.

Elliot smacked Dahn Mi on the back of the neck and sat down.

As the sun fell, darkness enveloped the land. The little fire and the town's lights kept a little light draped over the group. All that was heard around them was the sounds of nature, and Sienna's soft crying.


	5. Chapter 5: Age

**

* * *

Notes:** For those who are wondering about the tune Shara Ne is whistling, Kaze No Ne (Sigh of the wind), the opening song to Crystal Chronicles. 

* * *

Chapter 5: Age 

The sun brightly lit Alfitaria and its surroundings like a candle. The day was new, and most had awoken from their slumber. There was a slight breeze today. It was good, because if it wasn't for the breeze, it would have been extremely hot.

Shara Ne was working on the fire, to try to get it ready so that she could cook breakfast. She was whistling a tune many may be familiar with. Shara Ne got up and glanced around, seeing most of her comrades. Celeste was entangled in blankets. Dahn Mi was in a very strange sleeping position. Elliot's face was covered by his blanket. Sienna, the poor girl, had a nightmare and strewn her blankets allover the place.

"Hey? Where's Yhagris?" Shara asked herself?

"I'm over here!" Yhagris shouted.

Shara Ne walked around the caravan, and then looked at the junk Yhagris had spread around.

"What'cha doing?" Shara Ne asked.

"Making a fira ring, but I can't finish it." Yhagris said.

"Why?"

"I don't have fira dust. That's what I sent Sienna to get."

"I don't think she can go today. Dahn Mi told me that Naza Dat screwed her up, emotionally."

"Oh. Later I could see if I can help her."

"Thanks. He really did something to her. You can tell that she's heartbroken."

"No problem. But who will get my fira dust?"

"I will. Don't worry."

"Thanks."

----

A few hours later, everyone was awake. Celeste, Dahn Mi, and Elliot were eating breakfast, as Shara Ne was throwing stones at a tree. Yhagris was sitting, reading his book. Naza Dat sat up against the caravan, not saying a word, and Sienna had wrapped herself with a blanket and was sitting inside the caravan.

"Why are you throwing stones at a tree?" Dahn Mi said with his mouth full of food.

"You eat like a pig. And if you must know, I am practicing my aiming." Shara Ne said in a snooty tone.

"Why are you being so crabby?"

"If **you** try to touch **me** last night, then **I'm** **going to get crabby!**"

"Woah. Jeez. Cool down. I was just playing around."

"Sure, you were."

----

"Yhagris, do you still want me to get you some fira dust?" Shara Ne asked.

"Oh sure, if you want to, that is." Yhagris mumbled as he tinkered with some of his magic accessories.

"Okay." Shara Ne smiled.

----

Shara Ne, Sienna, and Dahn Mi went to go get some fira dust. They were headed to the Alchemist, who probably had some. Shara Ne and Dahn Mi talked on the way there, as Sienna walked silently behind them.

"Do you know any places besides Tida?" Shara Ne asked.

"I think I might've been to Marr's Pass when I was little, but other than there, no." Dahn Mi replied.

"Oh. I was just wondering!" Shara Ne smiled.

Up ahead was the alchemist's shop. The alchemist up ahead looked like he was arguing with a little ten or eleven year old girl.

"What do you mean you have no blizzara dust? Do I have to travel the entire fucking continent to get some?" the little girl said.

"Hey little girl, you sure have a big mouth. Is something wrong?" Shara Ne tried to sound sweet and nice.

"Little girl? Are you blind? I'm not little." She said getting a bit frustrated.

"But you are little. See the size difference?" Dahn Mi laughed.

"Shut up! I'm not little! I'm a half-breed, stupid!" she yelled.

Sienna pushed Dahn Mi to try to tell him to shut up, before he gets to ahead of himself.

"Oh, were sorry. I didn't realize. We're from out of town, so we didn't know." Shara Ne smiled.

"I figured that much. You're in a caravan?" She said.

"Yeah. So what's your name?" Dahn Mi smirked.

"It's Nayruu." She said.

"Nayruu, huh?" Dahn Mi mumbled.

Nayruu stood about 4'10'. She had brown hair similar to Selkie girls, but the sides and back of her hair looked like Lilty hair. She wore a plain red dress and a soft pink ribbon on her neck, with Lilty gloves and Selkie boots. She looked young and her voice sounded very childish.

"So where have you traveled so far?" Nayruu asked.

"Just Mochet Manor." Dahn Mi said.

"What type of myrr do you have?"

"Umm…" "Uh?" Both Sienna and Dahn Mi didn't know.

"Fire." Sienna quietly whispered.

"Woah! I thought she was a mute!" Nayruu yelled.

"I'm not." Sienna whispered.

"Well anyways, if you have fire type myrr right now, you would want to go to Veo Lu Sluice and Shella." Nayruu nodded.

"Shella?" "Never heard of it." Shara Ne and Dahn Mi were confused.

"Don't you know? Yukes, magic, all that crap?" Nayruu laughed. "You know, c'mon…Shella, doesn't ring a bell?"

"Nope." Dahn Mi smiled in embarrassment.

"Well then, where's the rest of you're caravan?" Nayruu asked.

"Why don't you come and meet them!" Shara Ne smiled. "I'm sure Celeste will _love_ you!"

Dahn Mi laughed and Sienna just half-smiled.

----

Celeste was sitting by Elliot, being very grumpy, as the rest of the caravan group sat around. Shara Ne was introducing Nayruu.

"So how old are you? 12?" Elliot asked.

"**NO!** Why does everyone think that? Okay, how old is little miss silent?" Nayruu steamed.

"_Sienna_ is sixteen. She's the youngest in the caravan." Elliot said.

"I'm older than her! Sheesh." Nayruu yelled.

The caravan group sat in shock. The silence was broken by a muffle laugh from Dahn Mi.

"Oh shut up! Y'know, I though you were kinda cute, until you started flapping your gums." Nayruu said.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult." Dahn Mi smirked.

"An insult, you ass." Nayruu glared.

"So you want to go to Shella?" Yhagris said. "Where is that?"

"A Yuke doesn't know where Shella is!" Nayruu was surprised. "Well, I'm going to have to go with you guys."

"To Shella?" Naza Dat mumbled.

"Well, duh!" Nayruu laughed. "I need a good adventure, anyways!"

"So will your parents allow you to?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm seventeen, c'mon. Jeez." Nayruu laughed.

"You're … seventeen?" Sienna asked.

"Yup. Just let me leave a note!" Nayruu laughed cheerfully.

----

Nayruu ran to a door and smacked a paper on the door. Surprisingly, it stayed on. It said:

Hey mom, dad. I'm going on an adventure again. Taking some caravanners to Shella and Veo Lu Sluice. Be back in a while!

-Nayruu-

Nayruu danced and held her fist in the air. "Yay! Adventure!" Nayruu yelled.

"Are you sure you're seventeen?" Dahn Mi asked.

"…DAMN RIGHT!" Nayruu yelled in his face.

----

Nayruu grabbed her things she needed and packed them into the caravan. Yhagris finished making his fira ring, and the group set off, leaving Alfitaria for a while and setting out for Veo Lu Sluice and Shella.


	6. Chapter 6: Stream

**

* * *

Notes:** Does anyone else think that Nayruu is way too bipolar? Nayruu's name is a reference to a game. It isn't hard to guess. 

* * *

Chapter 6: Stream 

Nayruu walked in front of the caravan, and looked like she was going to get trampled. Shara Ne was steering the caravan for the first time. Yhagris and Sienna were sitting inside the caravan. Elliot and Dahn Mi walked on the left side of the caravan and Celeste and Naza Dat were on the right.

"Are you guys ready?" Nayruu stopped, almost getting ran over in the process. "This miasma stream looks like a strong one."

"Umm…how do we do this?" Dahn Mi asked.

"Get someone who is small and strong at magic to sit on top of the caravan." Nayruu said.

"Why exactly?" Dahn Mi asked in confusion.

"They need to be small so that the caravan won't collapse under them and they have to be strong at magic so that the myrr's power will be stronger and its area will be much bigger, that means more protection from the miasma. The person needs to sit on top of the caravan so that everyone will be surrounded by the myrr's power."

"Okay, so who's magic based and small?" Elliot asked.

"Do you use magic often, Nayruu?" Dahn Mi smirked with an evil looking grin.

"Okay, whatever." Nayruu looked at him with a frustrated face.

"Damn. I hate climbing these things." Nayruu pouted.

Dahn Mi smiled. "I can help you."

"Dammit! You're not looking up my skirt, you perve!" Nayruu screamed.

"Eh, heh heh heh…" Dahn Mi stepped away from Nayruu.

Nayruu climbed on top of the caravan and held the chalice above her head. "Make sure you stay inside the circle area of the myrr, or else…you'll face a nasty, painful death."

"That's reassuring enough." Dahn Mi sighed.

Sienna sat their, silently, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Okay, Shara Ne?" Nayruu yelled.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Just go and drive slow enough that they can catch up, but fast enough to get through.:

"Okay!"

Shara Ne drove the caravan at a relatively good speed. As they got farther, it got harder for her to drive.

Nayruu struggled, but kept the chalice about her head.

The Myrr's power and the miasma pushed at each other, creating a mix of red and white-blue powers mixed, pushed, and pulled. As they got near the center, Nayruu was really struggling to keep it up. "Hurry up!"

Shara Ne sped up a bit, causing Celeste, Elliot, Dahn Mi, and Naza Dat to run. Soon, they were out of the miasma stream.

Nayruu tried sitting up straight, but she collapsed and fell off the caravan. Dahn Mi ran and caught her.

"Put me down. **Now.**" Nayruu said.

"I don't know about it." He smiled.

Dahn Mi held her and climbed in the caravan.

"You guys have a visitor." Dahn Mi laughed.

"What happened?" Shara Ne asked.

"She must've used a lot of strength." Dahn Mi answered.

"Ya think?" Nayruu said as she laid there, completely unable to move.

"We're going to continue on the road. You guys keep her company." Dahn Mi said.

Dahn Mi hopped out of the caravan and Shara Ne started moving the caravan.

"Where to?" Shara Ne asked.

"I have no clue." Elliot said. "I'd be best if we just stopped on the side of the road for the night."

"Uh-huh. Will do." Shara Ne said, then carefully steered off of the road.


	7. Chapter 7: Confronation

**

* * *

Notes: I know that they are called "Marks of Shella", but I have always called them Shella Marks, so that's what I'm calling them in this story. Also, I am trying to work on more relationships, other than Sienna and Naza Dat's.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Confrontation

"Well, I don't have any Shella Mark, so we can't go to Shella yet." Nayruu said.

"Really?" Sienna bit her lip. "How do we get Shella Marks?

"Hey! You started talking!"

"I can't stay silent forever…" she whispered.

"You can get Shella Marks by going to Veo Lu Sluice." Nayruu smiled. "And there is also a myrr tree there, so we can kill two birds with one stone!"

"Why would you want to kill birds?" Sienna mumbled.

"We don't! It's a figure of speech saying that we'll get two jobs done in one task." Nayruu laughed.

Sienna sat down in quiet confusion as Nayruu spoke of things she had never heard of. Shara Ne and Celeste were, once again, arguing over Elliot, and Elliot was talking to Dahn Mi. Yhagris and Naza Dat went to look for water and firewood.

"Sienna! You're finally talking!" Dahn Mi laughed.

"I only stopped talking for one day…" Sienna muttered.

"It seemed like forever to me." Dahn Mi smirked.

Nayruu glared at Dahn Mi as Sienna half-giggled.

"Why are you always hitting on girls?" Nayruu gave Dahn Mi an evil stare. "You are such a perve."

"What?" Dahn Mi smiled. "Well, I can't say I'm not one…"

Sienna and Nayruu moved a little more away from Dahn Mi.

"I was joking!" Dahn Mi yelled.

"Riiight…" Nayruu said.

----

Yhagris followed Naza Dat as they made there way through a small forest. The rest of the group had the chalice, so Yhagris and Naza Dat used a little backup Myrr "lantern".

It was not really a lantern. It was just a small lantern, without the candle, and a tiny myrr crystal with some myrr droplets at the bottom of it. It didn't give off any light, but it did provide ample protection from the miasma.

Yhagris held the lantern ahead of him, trying to walk a little faster. Naza Dat was a little too fast for Yhagris, simply because Selkies have excellent speed, and kept stopping and waiting for Yhagris.

"I found some good sticks." Naza Dat mumbled.

Yhagris picked them up and threw them in a bag he had on his back.

"You should know you really hurt Sienna." Yhagris said.

"That's a bit off topic, don't you think?" Naza Dat closed his eyes. "Besides, I already know that. I feel like shit already; don't make it worse."

"Sienna doesn't know that." Yhagris had a bit of anger in his voice.

"I can't talk to her."

"Why? Is it because you're afraid of her hating you?"

"Exactly."

Naza Dat started walking, pretending to look for firewood. Yhagris could tell he was just trying to get off the subject.

"I was told that you didn't want to hurt her, but you already killed her inside…and you're also killing yourself inside." Yhagris said very seriously.

Naza Dat stopped in his tracks.

"Do we have enough firewood?" Naza Dat muttered.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll get the water later. I have to talk to Sienna."

----

Sienna hummed as she poked the fire with a thin stick. The sparks flew up in the air, making a red, shining veil over her. At first she was afraid of burning her hair, but soon the fear was gone.

"Is she okay?" Dahn Mi asked.

"Don't be stupid, obviously not. She's hiding her pain." Shara Ne whispered.

"I figured that much." Elliot got up

Elliot walked into the caravan and searched around. He grabbed some meat out of a bag and put it on a plate. He carried the plate out of the caravan.

"Sienna, will you help me cook these?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, sure." Sienna said quietly, half-smiling.

Sienna grabbed a few sticks and started weaving them together, making a flat surface. Elliot then placed the meat on the wood, trying to keep the weight even. The sparks kept flying around, so the moved a little away from the fire.

'_They know about my feelings, don't they? I have to hide them. I won't let myself appear weak. I don't want to be made fun of.' _Sienna thought in her head.

"Hey Sienna, you're the better cook. Are you helping me or not?" Elliot laughed.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah!" Sienna said, sounding very out-of-it.

"You look so strange when you're deep in thought." Elliot smiled.

Yhagris and Naza Dat were in the view of the caravan. When they got near it, they put down the firewood. Yhagris put his firewood down softly and Naza Dat dropped it on the ground, ignoring the chance that they may roll away. His mind was completely focused on one thing: Sienna.

"Sienna, can I talk to you?" Naza Dat whispered to Sienna as he got closer to her.

"Um…okay." She sat in confusion.

'_Please…Please don't make it hurt more. Please!' _Sienna's mind screamed.

----

Sienna sat on a large, rock as Naza Dat sat across from her on a fallen tree. They were not far from the forest Naza Dat and Yhagris were earlier.

"Why did you tell me to come here?" Sienna whispered as a tear fell from her eye. "Do you just want to hurt me more?"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just-I've experienced things like this before." Naza Dat hid his face. "When I was a child, my father left my mother. It killed her, because she was in so much pain. That's why I wanted it to end then, because incase I did that or died…on you. You're pain would be a hundred times worse."

Sienna sat there silently, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"The pain would be less if I left you before you grew attached to me, before you loved me…" Naza Dat lifted his head and looked at Sienna.

Sienna smiled. "I can take the pain of losing you, because I've already lost you before. I can stay with you and live without pain, until then. Then, when it does happen, I'll just have to live with it."

Sienna got up and sat beside Naza Dat. He grasped his hand and held it tight. Naza Dat looked at her and smiled.

"You could live with that chance? The chance of losing me?" Naza Dat asked.

"Of course. Everyone has to anyways."

"Thank you, Sienna."

"For what?" she blushed.

"For easing both of our pain."

Naza Dat let go off Sienna's hand and hugged her instead. Sienna smiled and pushed her face into his, forcing a kiss. Naza Dat held her tighter, kissing her back.

'_I'm so happy that this can happen.'_ Sienna thought, then closed her eyes.

----

Naza Dat and Sienna walked back to the caravan, hand in hand. Sienna was smiling as she was thinking.

Elliot smiled and laughed as he held a plate full of burnt meat.

"Oh jeez! I forgot about that! Sorry Elliot!" Sienna had her first real laugh in days.

Dahn Mi moved a bit closer to Shara Ne. "They actually made up. Wow." He whispered.

"Unlike you, neither of them believes in one-night-stands." Shara Ne glared at him.

"I never believed in those! Damn stereotypes…" Dahn Mi steamed.

Elliot walked up to Shara Ne and Dahn Mi. "Want some?" he said holding out the steaks.

"No thanks. Hey, where's Nayruu? It's too quiet for her to be here." Shara Ne smiled.

"Sure. Mmmm! Fully cooked!" Dahn Mi laughed. "Nayruu went to fetch some water."

"Umm…Dahn Mi? I-I … crap! I can't say it!" Elliot tried to say something, but ran away.

"Is he okay?" Dahn Mi asked.

"I dunno. Something definitely strange is going on with Elliot." Shara Ne mumbled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8: Burn

**

* * *

Notes: What's up with Dahn Mi? He won't make up his mind! I'm finding it really hard to figure out who he should ****really** like. Of course, I couldn't completely destroy his perverted mind. He'd still like the other girls. What's up with Dahn Mi? He won't make up his mind! I'm finding it really hard to figure out who he should like. Of course, I couldn't completely destroy his perverted mind. He'd still like the other girls.

* * *

Chapter 8: Burn

"C'mon! Let's go! To Veo Lu Sluice, we go!" Nayruu yelled.

"Why are you so excited?" Yhagris asked.

"In Veo Lu Sluice…There's SPRINGS!" Nayruu danced in circles, squealing in a very high pitch.

"Really? Awesome!" Shara Ne shouted.

The girls got excited, except for Celeste, who had never been near a spring before. They grabbed the stuff and quickly packed up, rushing so that they could get to the springs sooner.

"Why are they so happy?" Dahn Mi smirked. "I should be the one cheering! Aaah, finally a chance to see what I want…"

Naza Dat kicked Dahn Mi in the back, knocking him to the ground. "You won't **dare **look at them. Got it?"

Dahn Mi struggled up. "Okay, okay. Jeez. **_Testy_** …"

"Shut up." Naza Dat muttered under his breath.

"Hey…In Veo Lu Sluice, wouldn't there be monsters?" Elliot asked Nayruu.

"Obviously there would be monsters, but the springs are protected from them." Nayruu said cheerfully.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dahn Mi said in a _strangely_ cheerful tone.

"Remember what I said." Naza Dat said, sounding very frustrated.

----

"First we have to get some myrr, then the springs!" Shara Ne laughed.

"I can't wait!" Sienna smiled.

The main group was made up of Nayruu, Celeste, Dahn Mi, and Naza Dat. Backup was Yhagris and Shara Ne. Sienna and Elliot were stuck watching the caravan.

"Brace yourselves. There are some pretty nasty monsters and a big rock golem near the myrr tree." Nayruu said.

"A golem?" Celeste asked.

"It's pretty much a giant disassembling robot." Nayruu nodded.

Celeste frowned. "A giant robot?" she sighed. "We're screwed."

"It's actually pretty easy to beat. You just have to dodge it's lasers, fists, spells, and-"

"Please don't continue. You're making me nervous."

Nayruu stepped on a switch and water rushed up carrying a key.

"Grab that key. I'll be out of the myrr's protection for a bit, but I'll survive." Nayruu said.

"We can't do that! You'll die in the miasma!" Dahn Mi shouted.

Nayruu laughed. "Not unless you hurry. I can take the risk."

"Why laugh? You might die!"

"Only if you're slow! Now hurry up!"

Dahn Mi and the rest of the group, except Nayruu, ran to get the key. Celeste almost fumbled it, but she got a good grip on it, so it didn't fall. They rushed back to Nayruu, who was clenching her wrist.

"Are you okay?" Dahn Mi yelled.

He was freaking out over Nayruu; he was worried for her well-being. Nayruu thought she'd never see him act like this.

"I'm fine. It just got to my wrist, that's all." Nayruu laughed. "You should've run faster."

"I went as fast as I could!" Dahn Mi screamed.

"I was joking, I could see your face; it was so precious. I didn't know you worried about me **that** much!" Nayruu giggled. Her voice was starting to get soft and cutting off. The miasma had really hurt her quite a bit.

Dahn Mi blushed and turned around, facing his back to Nayruu. "I don't worry that much. I just didn't want you to die, that's all."

"**_Sure…_**" Celeste laughed.

"Really!" Dahn Mi yelled.

----

Yhagris tapped his foot as he waited by the entrance to Veo Lu Sluice with Shara Ne.

"I never knew you were the impatient type." Shara Ne laughed.

"I'm not impatient. I'm just worrying." Yhagris mumbled.

Shara Ne smiled. "You're so sweet."

Yhagris laughed and fidgeted with his fingers. Even though you couldn't tell by looking at him, because of his mask, you could tell he was blushing. Shara Ne smiled and held Yhagris' hand.

"Don't worry about them. They're fine." she said softly.

Yhagris was surprised that Shara Ne grabbed his hand, yet he didn't let go. He had never felt a "normal" hand without fur until now. He smiled under his mask. For once, he felt that he could be accepted by others, to be accepted by the Clavats, Lilties, and Selkies.

----

Sienna sat outside of the caravan with Elliot beside her. They were talking in a very casual conversation. Whatever came to mind, they said, knowing that the other person would listen and not laugh or make fun of them.

"I remember once, when I was little, I tried climbing the myrr crystal. I got in so much trouble." Sienna laughed.

"You weren't that unruly were you? I don't remember you acting like that." Elliot said.

"I wasn't. I was mad at all the other kids in the neighbourhood. They were making fun of me, because I am a half-breed." Sienna said quietly.

"That was mean if them. I was made fun of by one boy once."

"Why? He didn't like the way you looked?"

"No, it was a bit different. You see …um…I-um…"

Sienna smiled. "If you're too nervous, or not ready to say something, don't worry about it. I don't need to hear it right now if you don't want me to."

"Thanks Sienna. No offense, but you're not the one I want to tell it to. No offense!"

"None taken!" Sienna laughed.

----

They were all huddled near the gate to the golem's territory. As Nayruu described the "horrors" of the golem, Dahn Mi and Celeste were getting nervous. Naza Dat listened. Although his face was bland, he was probably getting nervous too.

"He is a bit scary, but don't lose hope! I fought him…oh, maybe 6 times? It's probably been 6 times. He gets really easy after a while!" Nayruu said.

"So you've been traveling for a long time?" Celeste asked.

"Only three years. I've been helping caravanners, like you guys, get to Veo Lu." Nayruu smiled. "We're getting off subject. Hmm…the golem can't be that hard if we work together, right?"

"Yeah." "Uh-huh." "Nnnn…" They all somewhat agreed.

"So, you want to do this?" Nayruu laughed.

"Let's go!" Dahn Mi yelled.

They all ran into the golem's chamber. There they saw the golem. Just as they planned, Celeste and Dahn Mi attacked the minor monsters, as Nayruu and Naza Dat attacked the golem. The golem kept trying to attack Celeste, but Naza Dat attacked it back, messing up its concentration.

As soon as the weaker monsters had stopped, Celeste and Dahn Mi had started attacking the golem. The golem's "eye" shone red.

"Watch out!" Nayruu screamed to Celeste, who was in the golem's attack range.

Celeste ran, but her hand was caught in the ring of the golem's fire spell.

"Ouch! Owwwww..." Celeste whined as she held her burnt hand.

Nayruu rushed to her. "Are you okay? How bad is it?"

"It's okay. It's my left hand, so I can still attack." Celeste said. "BASTARD! HE BURNT MY HAND!"

Celeste ran to the golem and screamed. She slashed his side, which hurt him a reasonable amount. Celeste jumped back and laughed.

"You scare me, Celeste." Dahn Mi muttered.

"How? You're weirder than me. At least I'm not a perve!" Celeste yelled.

"I'm no perve!" He yelled and jumped, dodging an attack from the rock golem.

"But you get excited when girls are going to springs and you think you're not a perve?" Nayruu giggled.

"Oh. Touché." Dahn Mi laughed and hit the golem.

Naza Dat and Celeste hit the golem, knocking him out. They kicked its parts around so that they could make sure it was out cold.

"Touché? What does that mean?" Nayruu muttered, still giggling.

"Ouch." Celeste said, holding her wrist. "Where is the nearest pool of water?"

"The springs are a couple minutes ahead, but the nearest water is right behind you." Nayruu nodded. "Hey, Dahn Mi? What does this _touché_ word mean?"

Dahn Mi laughed. "It's a dead language around here. It's just a joke now."

"I don't get it." Nayruu said with a confused look on her face.

Celeste put her hand in the cool pool of water nearby. Her fingers were now freezing, but it helped with the healing process. She took her hand out and looked at the burn scar.

Dahn Mi held out a cloth. "Here. You'll need to wrap your hand."

"What is it?" Celeste asked as she took it from him.

"It's just an old handkerchief that was important to me when I was little. Not that important now." Dahn Mi smiled.

"Oh. Thank you." Celeste said, and then tried to wrap it on her hand.

Dahn Mi held Celeste's wrist. "That's not how you do it. It's like this."

Dahn Mi carefully wrapped Celeste's wrist. He tried to keep it not too tight. He didn't want to hurt Celeste.

'_I thought this guy was a perverted jerk, but he has a nice side…Elliot is never like this with me.' _Celeste thought.

Dahn Mi finished tying it and smiled. "Keep it on your hand for a while, okay?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"You know, you aren't really as much of a bitch I thought you were." Dahn Mi laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

"I shouldn't have said that."

----

Nayruu was circling the caravan. "Hurry up! We have to get to the springs!"

"We can later. It's better in the late afternoon, not the morning." Naza Dat said as he was falling asleep.

"It's noon!"

"Exactly."

"Oh, shut up!" Nayruu pouted.


	9. Chapter 9: Springs

**

* * *

Notes: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed my story! I'm glad that you guys like my story and characters! If you want, start telling me how you think the secrets will end up being. I want to know what you think!**

Replies to Reviews:

**Areku26: **I like the idea of writing a story based on Tida. I've always wanted to. I'm glad that my characters are likeable! Yhagris is my brother's favorite too.

**Dragoon-sith: **Dahn Mi's love life is a bit of a secret! I'm trying to keep things a little confusing. I like to try to keep hidden secrets to make some suspense in the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Springs

Nayruu danced and skipped around. She and the rest of the girls were heading to the springs first. After they were done, the guys would go after them.

"I've never been to springs before." Celeste said.

"I haven't either." "Me too." Sienna and Shara Ne replied.

"Am I the only one that has? You girls have really been missing out on a lot!" Nayruu yelled.

When they got to the springs, the girls looked around. There was a pond-type spring with two large myrr stones beside it. A little ways away from there, there was a dried up myrr tree.

Sienna put the Myrr "Lantern" down and looked into the water. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's fine. It's nice and warm." Nayruu laughed.

Nayruu took her ribbon off of her neck and slipped off her shoes. She carefully took off her gloves, revealing small, dirty hands. She threw off her dress, and whatever was underneath it, and jumped into the spring.

"It's sooooo warm! I'm _in_ heaven." Nayruu squealed.

"So we're supposed to jump in **wearing nothing!**" Celeste yelled.

"Only if you want to." Nayruu giggled. "I just don't like soaking my clothes."

"Okay, no problem!" Shara Ne stripped to her birthday suit, and then slipped into the hot spring. "I'm not nervous about it. And you're right about the clothes thing, Nayruu."

After a couple minutes had passed, all the girls were in the spring. Sienna and Celeste were still wearing their underclothes.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Nayruu smiled. "Aaaaahhh….so warm!"

"You were right about this!" Shara Ne said.

"What are we supposed to do here? Sit and do nothing?" Celeste asked.

"_No_…WE TALK ABOUT BOYS!" Nayruu yelled.

Sienna blushed and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"What kinds of **things** happen in your caravan?" Nayruu looked at Sienna specifically.

Sienna looked at Nayruu. "Huhh-wha?"

"Who do you like Nayruu?" Shara Ne asked. She wanted to get Sienna off the spotlight. She could see that Sienna was getting nervous.

"Uh, me? Well, I thought Dahn Mi was cute, but he's a bit of a jerk. Naza Dat is pretty cute…" She looked at Sienna. "…but taken. I've never really have got to know bothj Elliot or Yhagris that well. There you go. That's my answer."

"Cool." Shara Ne said. "I guess I like…no, you'll laugh."

"Aww! I wanna know!" Nayruu whined.

"I like…I'm not saying!" Shara Ne laughed. "Find out on your own."

"Who do you like Celeste?" Nayruu asked.

"I like Elliot and I-" Celeste covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

'_I shouldn't have said "and"!'_ She screamed in her head.

"And who?" Nayruu laughed and looked directly at Celeste's face.

----

Nayruu, Celeste, Sienna, and Shara Ne were sitting around the fire. Sienna and Celeste were shivering. All of them were blushing, except for Nayruu.

"You girls suck! You wouldn't tell me a thing!" Nayruu said.

"You expect to know our secrets!" Shara Ne yelled.

"I'd tell you my secrets, but I have none. I scream everything out loud." She nodded and laughed.

"We're going to the springs now." Naza Dat told the girls and started walking off in the direction of the hot springs with the rest of the guys.

The girls sat in silence for a minute until Nayruu blurted out: "What if one of them is gay?"

They started bursting out laughing.

"I wasn't joking!" Nayruu laughed. "What if?"

"I don't know…Naza Dat and Dahn Mi can't be gay."

"Elliot isn't gay, at least I think he isn't." Sienna quietly said.

"Yhagris is gay!" Celeste yelled.

"I bet he is!" Nayruu squealed.

"I don't think he is." Shara Ne said. "I wonder what is going on at the springs." She started pondering about what could possibly be happening there.

----

Naza Dat, Dahn Mi, and Elliot sat in the springs as Yhagris stood nearby.

"Jump in! C'mon!" Dahn Mi yelled, laughing at Yhagris being such a wuss.

"I can't. My armour will get rusted and my fur will be soaked." Yhagris said.

"So take the armour off." Elliot suggested.

"I can't. I was told to never try to, so I won't." Yhagris explained.

Dahn Mi laughed and muttered "Mama's boy".

"Stop it! I'm not a "Mama's boy"; I just listen to my elders."

"So that'd make you a Mama's boy." Dahn Mi smirked.

"Shut up, Dahn Mi." Naza Dat said, trying to put the argument to an end.

"You suck." Dahn Mi said.

"Whatever. Sure I do." Naza Dat mumbled.

"Hey! What's that on your neck? Is it one of those girly necklaces?" Dahn Mi laughed.

"No. My grandfather gave this to me. It is crystallized myrr, one-of-a-kind. It can protect me from most miasmas, without a chalice."

"Awesome! I want one!"

"It's like I said, **one-of-a-kind**."

Dahn Mi looked over at Elliot, who had his gaze focused at him.

"Is something wrong? Why are you staring at me?" Dahn Mi asked Elliot.

"Oh! Huh? Um…nothing!" Elliot mumbled.

"You're weird, man." Dahn Mi said with a raised eyebrow.

----

Mostly everyone was asleep as nightfall hit. The fire had brightly lit the area surrounding it. Most of the group had slept around the fire, to help dry off. Each of them had their strange sleeping positions.

"Hey Sienna. Sienna!" Naza Dat whispered.

"Huh?" She answered sleepily.

"Come with me." He said.

"Nnnn…where?" Sienna tried to get up, still half-asleep.

"Where else? The hot springs."

"Huh? Why?"

"Shhh…be a bit quieter. Don't you want some time alone?"

Sienna blushed. "Well, yeah…okay."

Sienna got up and went to the caravan. She almost tripped over Shara Ne on the way. She grabbed the (candle) lantern and the "Myrr" Lantern.

"Okay. We can go." Sienna smiled, still half-asleep.

They started walking through Veo Lu Sluice, killing the occasional monster on the way there. As Sienna held the lanterns, Naza Dat attacked whatever came along their way. Soon enough, they were at the springs. Both of them got in without any clothes on. The darkness of the night surrounded them, with only a little bit of light coming from the lantern.

Sienna noticed something hanging around Naza Dat's neck. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's crystallized myrr." Naza Dat sort of smiled. "It protects me from most miasmas without the need of a chalice."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah."

Naza Dat pulled Sienna closer and held her. Sienna's face went red. She grasped his shoulder. They sat for a moment in sweet silence, only hearing the nature sounds nearby.

The wind picked up and blew out the lantern. Sienna screamed loudly.

"Sshhh. It's okay." Naza Dat said.

"I guess it's pretty funny that I'm afraid of the dark." Sienna mumbled.

"I'm not laughing."

Sienna smiled, but was still scared. She clenched Naza Dat tightly. Every noise she heard would bring her closer to him or make her clench him tighter.

"Do you want to start heading back?" Naza Dat asked.

"Uhhuh." Sienna smiled. "How are we getting back with no light?"

"We just have to follow that light." He pointed to the distance. "That's the campfire."

"O-Okay." She said as she grabbed his hand in fear.

----

Shara Ne was up before everyone else, as usual. She was going to start the fire again. The wind probably blew it out. She looked around. Everyone was sleeping comfortably. She glanced over and saw Sienna cuddled with Naza Dat.

"Well, **something** went on!" Shara Ne laughed in surprise.

Shara Ne walked over to the caravan and hopped in. She grabbed a bag from inside.

"So…let's see what things they picked up in Veo Lu Sluice…" She dug through the bag. "Oooo…a couple of Shella Marks…a moogle pocket…bronze gloves recipe…nothing!"

Shara Ne hopped out of the caravan pouting. "I need a new belt!"

Nayruu sat up, rubbing her eyes. "You're very loud."

"You're one to talk." Shara Ne laughed. "So what do you want me to make for breakfast?"

"I **need** rainbow grapes."

"What can I make with those?"

"Some type of salad." Nayruu jumped up. "I can help!"

"How?"

"I'm good at telling which wild grasses are poisonous or not, and which ones are yummy!"

"Okay, look for plants. Go nuts."

"You're not fun!" Nayruu yelled.

"They're sleeping, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Nayruu smiled. "Wanna help me?"

"Okay, sure." Sienna walked over to Nayruu, who was in a big patch of different plants.

"So….what's going on with Naza Dat and Sienna?"

"Is that why you called me over?" Shara Ne asked. "So you notice them too?"

"Yeah, I did. Are they the only ones in the caravan that have something between them, like that?"

"Uh-huh. I think so anyways."

"So who do you like?"

"Stop asking me that, Nayruu."

"Why? I'll stop asking when I get an answer!"

Shara Ne sighed. "If you must know, I kind of like…Yhagris."

"You like him!"

"Shh! Yeah, I do. He's nice, sweet, and caring."

"But he's an ugly Yuke!"

"Shut up!" Shara Ne yelled. She got up and walked back to the fire. She had to think things over.

'_I thought I liked Elliot, but he doesn't like me. Yhagris is perfect, yet…I could never kiss him because of his helmet. Oh, I'm so confused!'_ she thought.

Nayruu walked up to Shara Ne. "I'm sorry!" She put an innocent face on.

"No problem. A lot of people don't like Yukes because of how they look. I like people for who they are, not what they look like." Shara Ne smiled.

"You're so nice!" Nayruu giggled.


	10. Chapter 10: Misplaced

**

* * *

** I had major Writer's Block when I wrote this chapter. This chapter is actually two short chapters put together. Last time that I tried to type this it was deleted by my little brothers as I was half-way through typing it, so I had to start typing it again. Pure torture for my hands! This is way too long of a chapter! I asked about Elliot because I wanted to know if it was too obvious or not. 

For those who are wondering what Sienna looks like in detail, I drew a picture of her. You can find it at -http/i5. albums/ y173/ kayleighoo/ scan1. jpg- You'll have to delete the spaces in the URL for it to work.

_Replies to Reviews:_

**Akayumi:** Don't worry about it! I never beat the game, (-.-;;; I got to the last level then my gamecube died T.T) so I'm missing a lot of the storyline too. Thanks!

**Byn:** Thanks! I'm glad you like my characters and their relationships! You're fave character is Celeste? That's cool. I'll type as fast as my fingers will allow!

**Areku26:** I love the idea too! Yhagris and Shara Ne together would be so adorable! Yeah...I was hoping I'd make the whole "Elliot" thing kinda obvious.

* * *

Everyone sat around eating the strange salad, as Nayruu squealed in delight.

"I love this food!" Nayruu squealed. She was in high spirits.

"It has a...unique taste." Elliot said, poking it with a fork.

"So Nayruu, can we go to Shella now?" Shara Ne asked.

"We have Shella Marks, so yeah, we can." Nayruu smiled. "But after we finish breakfast!"

----

Sienna nervously attempted to drive the caravan. Her fingers were twitching. The rain endlessly poured. It was cold and the wind blew so hard that the rain was nearly horizontal.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Sienna yelled.

"You'll manage. Don't give up!" Nayruu yelled back from inside the caravan.

Everyone, except for Sienna, who was driving it, was inside the caravan. It was a very squished fit, but they managed.

Sienna was wrapped in a cloak and a blanket, so that she wouldn't freeze. The only parts of her body that weren't covered were her hands and her face.

"How far are we from Shella?" Sienna yelled.

Naza Dat climbed out from the inside of the caravan and sat beside Sienna. She handed him the blanket.

"Nayruu said to keep going down this road and we'll get there." Naza Dat said.

"Why don't you go inside? You'll stay dry." Sienna smiled.

"Have you ever tried fitting seven people in a caravan? Not an easy thing to do." Naza Dat slightly smiled, as Sienna giggled. "Besides, I don't want you to sit out here all alone."

"Thanks for being out here with me." Sienna said.

"I'm supposed too. I promised that I'd be there for you anywhere, anytime, right?"

Sienna nodded and smiled.

The rain started to pour even harder, and hail started to fall.

"Hey! We're going to have to stop. It's raining too hard." Naza Dat yelled. He took the reins from Sienna and stopped the caravan on the side of the road.

Naza Dat and Dahn Mi grabbed a tarp and held it up as Shara Ne and Celeste quickly tied up the corners of the tarp to the nearest trees. The makeshift tent actually held up. Sienna stuck a pole in the center so that the water wouldn't make a pool out of their tent.

The rain continued to pour, but it started dying down. By morning, the rain was a slight dribble. It was more of a sun-shower.

Celeste blinked as she woke up. She normally was the last one awake, but today she woke up early. She glanced over and saw Shara Ne attempting to make a fire with wet wood.

"That's not going to work." Celeste said as she wrapped herself in a blanket.

"Neither is trying to keep warm with a wet blanket." Shara Ne laughed.

Celeste got up and stretched her arms. "How can you wake up this early? Your insane!"

"I'm used to it; I'm not insane." Shara Ne threw down the logs. "I guess you were right about this."

Celeste yawned. She was extremely tired."Hey, um, Shara Ne?"

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Do you still like Elliot?"

"What are you going to do if I answer you? Try to get him even more?" Shara Ne's tone had a hint of anger in it. She was sick of her stupid arguements with Celeste.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I think Elliot is being too introverted with his feelings." Celeste sighed. "He's just a pretty face with a couple morals. He doesn't love anyone, does he?"

"I think he does, but he won't say who." Shara Ne pondered, thinking of any possibilities of what person in their group he could like. "I kinda gave up on Elliot too. I guess he doesn't want either of us. It doesn't matter; I have someone else I like anyways."

"Are you saying Elliot doesn't matter? That he's insignificant?" Celeste yelled.

"No, I'm just saying that if he has no feelings for either of us. His love shouldn't matter."

"Yeah...I guess." Celeste mumbled.

Both Sienna and Celeste were getting depressed. Although they realized that their love towards Elliot would go unanswered, they both felt uneasy with grief and sorrow.

Sienna yawned and sat up. "Can you be a little bit quieter please?"

"Oh! Sorry Sienna!" Shara Ne laughed. "Did we wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I have to get up anyways." Sienna smiled. Little did Celeste and Shara Ne know, Sienna had been awake for a while. She had heard the entire "Elliot" conversation. She felt really sorry for them.

"Soo...Nayruu told me what happened between you and Dahn Mi, Celeste!" Shara Ne said, trying to get off topic.

"What?" Celeste blushed. "N-Nothing happened!" She buried her face in her hands, only letting her eyes peek out.

"Huh? What happened?" Sienna said, trying to sound sleepy.

"They had a wonderful _romantic_ moment!" Shara Ne laughed. "He gave her a handkerchief and held her hand!"

"How is that romantic?" Celeste said as her voice squeaked.

"He shared with you. How cute!" Sienna smiled as she held her hands together.

"It's not cute or romantic!" Celeste blushed. "Leave me alone!"

----

Everyone was putting away things and disassembling their "tent". Nayruu was twirling around as she shouted of "...wonderful, super awesome spell dusts and spell rings in the entire universe!" Shella sounded like a very exciting place, judging by the way Nayruu described it.

Sienna hummed as she was packing blankets into the caravan. "So who's going to Shella?"

"You all have to come! It's full of awesome-ness!" Nayruu yelled.

"I don't know if I can; I'll feel so out of place. Besides, someone has to protect the caravan, right?" Sienna hopped out of the caravan with a cheerful smile on her face. She didn't use offensive magic often and she didn't know a thing about spell dusts. She already had a cure ring and had mastered the "Clear" spell. She didn't need to go to Shella.

"I guess someone has to protect the caravan." Nayruu pouted.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? I can stay back with you if you want." Naza Dat said.

"Don't worry about me. You can go to Shella if you want to." Sienna smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I need some time alone to think."

"Okay." Naza Dat kissed Sienna on the forehead.

Naza Dat and the rest of the group, except for Sienna, walked towards Shella, which was only a minute or two away, with the chalice. Sienna sat in the back of the caravan with the Myrr "Lantern" beside her, dangling her feet out of the back and watching them leave.

She finally had time to herself, the first time in months. She loved living in a caravan group, but she did enjoy her time alone as well. She layed on the caravan floor on her back. Most of her body was in the caravan, except for her knees and whatever body parts were below them. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

----

"So, are we going to loot this one?" a squeaky sounding Moogle whispered.

"Maybe." The clavat beside him pointed to the back of the caravan. "Look, Lytze. There's someone in there."

"Feet. See how skinny they are! They look like..._a girl's feet._" Lytze the Moogle smirked.

"Oooo. Hmm...do you think that she'd be a risk? Could we take it?" the Clavat smiled with a clever look.

"Are you kidding, Russell? Of course we could. She's probrably weak. That, and she's sleeping." Lytze laughed in a high pitch.

"You have the most amazing hearing. Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you, Lytze." Russell laughed, then started slowly walking towards the caravan.

Silently, Lytze followed. Lytze hopped into the front instinctively, ready to move any second. Russell climbed into the back and sat on top of Sienna.

"Boy, what a pretty face. Too bad your breasts aren't bigger, then you'd be my perfect girl!" he laughed, then got up.

He looked around the caravan, going through all the bags, carefully trying to not wake up Sienna. Russell made a low whistle. "They've got a lot of good stuff. Let's head out."

"Uh-huh. Will do." Lytze made a squeak and then started to move the caravan. "She's going to be in for a suprise!"

----

"Where the hell is the caravan?" Celeste yelled.

"Did Sienna just drive away?" Shara Ne asked.

They stood around where the caravan once was. Naza Dat was examining the tracks as Nayruu and Shara Ne were freaking out. Celeste was yelling and Dahn Mi, Elliot, and Yhagris stood there silent.

"No. Sienna isn't this good at driving a caravan." Naza Dat said. "These are clean tracks. It looks like the caravan went at a fast pace. She's not a good enough driver to make clean tracks at a fast pace. These were made by an expert driver."

"AAAAAAH! She was kidnapped? Oh no!" Nayruu screamed as she ran around in circles panicing.

"We can find her." Naza Dat said seriously.

"Let's follow these tracks." Elliot said, then started walking down the tracks.

----

Sienna slowly awoke. She looked around as she got up. Instincively, she started putting things back where they were before, without questioning why they were strewn around.

"Where's my Cure Ring? Some of our weapons are missing. Where's all our things?" she whispered.

"Hey, "Sleeping Beauty" is awake!" Lytze squeaked.

Sienna turned around after hearing something from outside of the caravan. She walked backwards towards the front of the caravan. She screamed when she felt an unknown hand on her side.

"Ssh. Don't scream." Russell whispered.

Sienna turned around and backed away from the clavat. "W-Who are you? What's going on?"

"I don't tell my name unless I'm told one." he smirked.

"Then I guess you'll be nameless." Sienna yelled.

"Ooooh. A testy one. Me like." he laughed.

"No! You don't need to like me! You don't deserve to like me, you...you kidnapper!" Sienna screamed and ran out of the caravan.

"Hey! Don't be so cruel!" Russell said, and then tripped and fell out of the caravan face first.

Sienna looked around. They were somewhere nearby Shella. The fire was small. A moogle sat cooking a fish over it. Their things were strewn around the ground in a mess; luckily they weren't broken.

Sienna ran at Russell with a knife in her hand that was hidden in her skirt. He quickly jumped back, grabbed Sienna's arm, and then threw her to the ground.

"I'm not as weak as I look." He laughed, then planted a kiss on Sienna's neck.

Sienna's face was bright red. She kicked Russell off of her with force, then slapped him hard.

Russell rubbed his face. "Ouch. That hurt. So now that I've kissed you, can I know your name? I mean, come on, you can't kiss someone without knowing their name. That'd be stupid. It'd make the kiss completely worthless."

"You don't deserve to know it. Your too much of a selfish jerk." Sienna said with her back turned.

"I'll tell you mine." he grinned.

"It's Sienna. I'm not repeating it."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." he smirked. "I'm Russell."

Lytze muffled a laugh.

"Russell is not a stupid name!" he yelled. "It's a lot better than Lytze."

"Lytze is a family name!" the moogle pouted. "It's been passed down for generations. My father's name was Lytze; same with my grandfather."

"That doesn't change the fact that the name is ridiculous." Russell laughed.

Sienna tiptoed to the caravan as the two argued over names. She tripped over a couple of their weapons, revealing her escape plan. She quickly got up and tried running away, but Russell pulled the back of her skirt, stopping her in her tracks. He had a good grip on her skirt. If Sienna tried running, it would tear her skirt.

"Don't try running away." He said with a frustrated tone.

----

The caravan group hid behind some trees. They had followed the tracks to the spot where their caravan sat. Since it had just rained, there were few tracks on the ground. That had made it easier to find their caravan.

"Right there." Dahn Mi whispered and pointed at the caravan.

"Huh? Must've been the wind." Lytze mumbled.

Lytze sat there, eating a fish by the fire. Sienna and Russell were probrably inside the caravan or out somewhere.

"I think Sienna could fend herself off from that. There is probrably two or more involved." Yhagris muttered.

"Let's go find Sienna." Shara Ne whispered.

They ran out of the trees. Celeste and Shara Ne held the moogle down. Dahn Mi and Elliot looked inside the caravan.

"No one's here." Dahn Mi yelled.

"Interogate the moogle." Naza Dat said in a deep, serious voice.

"Umm...I guess we can do that." Shara Ne mumbled.

"Tell us where Sienna is or else your wing gets twisted!" Celeste yelled.

"Oww! Oh, don't do that! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" Lytze screamed.

----

"Ouch. Let go of my wrist!" Sienna screamed as Russell pulled her through the forest.

They tripped over logs, sticks, rocks, and whatever was in their way. Russell pulled Sienna as he ran as fast as he could. Trees slapped him in the face as he ran. He kept running, dragging Sienna behind him.

"Why are you doing this? Where are you going?" Sienna whined as she tried pulling her wrist away.

"I'm doing this because I don't want to get hurt and neither do you." He said. "We're going somewhere."

Russell stopped and hid beside a tree, pulling Sienna beside him.

"How do you think that I'd get hurt? You're just afraid of getting caught!" Sienna shouted.

"Shh. Something's there."

Sienna looked around the tree to see a pack of goblins. There were many of them, too many for two people to handle. It was strange for them to be anywhere near Veo Lu. They were probrably planning an attack on Shella.

Russell grabbed her and pulled her close to him. From where the goblins were, they could not see them now. Sienna's face blushed red as her head rested upon Russell's chest. He silently motioned her to stay quiet.

The goblins looked around. Some of them thought that they heard heavy breathing. A couple of them said that the breathing was probrably their own. They looked once again, but still saw nothing, to Sienna and Russell's releif. They started walking away, grunting and mumbling as they made their way.

Sienna pushed herself off of Russell when the goblins were gone. She hid her eyes behind her eyes and screamed "You're just like Dahn Mi!"

Russell was about to say something, but then heard a loud "What?" from the distance.

"Damn! They know where we are." Russell muttered, then tried to grab Sienna's wrist.

"No." Sienna held her hands behind her back "I'm not going with you. Take the consiquences, jackass!"

"Wow!" Nayruu yelled as she got closer to them. "Sienna can curse! I never knew she talked like that."

Naza Dat and Dahn Mi caught up to Nayruu and ran towards Russell and Sienna.

"Theif!" Nayruu yelled and kicked Russell in the shins.

"Ouch. Stop kicking me, kid!" Russell shouted.

"I'm no kid!" Nayruu shreaked.

"You sure look like one." he laughed. Nayruu kicked him in the head as hard as she could. "Ouch! Jeez, that smarts."

Naza Dat ran to Sienna. He took her and held her close. Sienna then lifted her head and rested it on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't take care of the caravan. I'm so sorry." Sienna said as she started to cry.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Naza Dat whispered.

Dahn Mi and Nayruu tackled down Russell as Naza Dat embraced Sienna. Russell whined as Nayruu repeatedly kicked him.

"What are we going to do with him?" Dahn Mi asked.

"Something that he deserves. Let's kill him." Nayruu said.

"That's going too fat, Nayruu." Naza Dat said, still holding Sienna. "Did he do anything bad to you, Sienna?"

"He didn't do the worst things, but he tried to." Sienna said with a cold glance at Russell.

"So what do you think we should do to Mr. Kidnapper?" Dahn Mi asked.

"Hey! I have a name!" Russell yelled.

"Yeah, an unimportant one." Nayruu shouted and kicked him again.

"Let's take him back to the caravan. The rest of us can help figure it out." Dahn Mi suggested.

"Okay. Let's go." Nayruu said as she tied up Russell's hands with a small rope that she carried around.

"Ow! Why'd you tie it so tight?" He whined.

"Because I did, that's why." she said, then pulled him with her as they walked towards the direction of the caravan.

Naza Dat let go of Sienna's body and held her hand instead. They started walking with the rest of them, but a little behind.

----

The caravanners sat around, trying to think of ideas for how they'd punish the theives. Russell and Litze were tied to a tree. Nayruu was stomping around and shouting ridiculous things.

Nayruu jumped up. "I got one! **Suicide**!

"Suicide?" Elliot asked.

Nayruu laughed. "_ Ritual suicde!_"

"No, Nayruu." Naza Dat mumbled. "We don't need to kill him."

"He'd be killing himself! We wouldn't get our hands dirty." she whined.

"That's even worse than us killing him." Yhagris replied.

"What are we going to do?" Nayruu asked.

"I have an idea." Celeste said. "Why don't we leave them tied up to that tree and drive away? That'd teach them a lesson."

They all agreed, except for Nayruu and Sienna, who didn't say a thing, and started packing up their things.

_'No one takes my friends' stuff and throws it around. He kidnapped my friend and thinks he can get away with it? He deserves worse than that!' _Nayruu thought.

Sienna grabbed a couple things and helped put their stuff away.

"Come on! You have to untie me Sienna!" Russell pleaded.

Sienna glared at him. "No."

Celeste got up and stomped over to thre tree that the two were tied up to. "You two better not have done what I think you've done!"

"Obviosly I didn't. Even I like to get to know a girl before I do anything **that** bad." Russell smirked. He could tell what Celeste meant because of her facial expression.

"Good thing you didn't. I would've stabbed you if you said 'Yes.' " Celeste said in a very evil-sounding tone.

"Why do you all hate me so much? It's not like I killed her!" Russell yelled.

"If you did, it'd be much worse." Elliot said. "Celeste would torture you and Nayruu and Naza Dat would brutally kill you."

"Damn right!" Nayruu screamed and jumped up. "Can we leave yet?"

"Yeah, we can leave. We have all the stuff packed." Shara Ne said.

"Where's Sienna?" Nayruu asked.

A couple meters away, Sienna was cutting the ropes that were holding Russell and Lytze back. She carefully tried not to harm Lytze, because he didn't do anything bad to her, besides stealing the caravan.

"Why are you doing that?" Nayruu asked in a shrill voice.

"I can't do this to them, regardless of how much of a jerk Russell is. There are some goblins near here. They might come back around here and kill them. Neither of them deserve death and I think Nayruu has already punished Russell enough."

Sienna said as she pulled the ropes off of them.

"There were goblins here?" Nayruu screamed.

"Yeah. Okay-Let's go." Sienna smiled and hopped into the back of the caravan.

Nayruu laughed as she started moving the caravan. "Let's go home!"

Russell waved at Sienna and laughed. He really wanted to get to know her better, but he couldn't help but feel stupid for acting the way he did. He smiled as he thought of all the fun he had. He would probrably never forget it.

Sienna slightly waved back. She didn't really feel like waving back, but she did anyways. She didn't want to leave his wave unreturned.

----

As they headed down the gravel road back to the miasma stream, everyone was estatic and chatty, except for Naza Dat, who would never be extremely chatty, and Sienna, who was unusually silent. She couldn't stop thinking of what had happened to her in the last seven months.

**

* * *

** I thought that I'd make Russell last two or three chapters, but I guess he only lasted one chapter. He is a minor character, so it doesn't really matter. 

EDIT: Originally in this chapter I had Nayruu suggest seppuku, which was not only out of place but was also something I didn't fully understand. Now, I replaced it with suicide, something else that makes more sence.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbyes

**

* * *

Notes: Does anyone know what the blue creatures that pull the caravans are called? I was never told what they were called. **

I've been having a major FF craving thanks to this story! At least I have AC and some of the games at my disposal!

* * *

Chapter 11: Goodbyes 

The caravan was on its way back to Alfitaria. They had already went through the miasma stream, which was a pain to go through according to Nayruu. They were making good process on this day.

"Are we there yet?" Dahn Mi whined.

"Don't start that." Celeste laughed.

Dahn Mi, Celeste, and Nayruu were sitting inside the caravan as they were heading down the road. The others were walking beside the caravan as Elliot drove it. The caravan wasn't moving extremely fast, but they were going at a good pace.

"Celeste, you skank! Stop flirting with him!" Nayruu fumed.

"I'm not flirting and I'm not a skank!" Celeste screamed. "Why would you care if I flirt with him anyways?"

"Because...well...ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Nayruu shouted.

Dahn Mi grinned and looked over at Nayruu.

Celeste was getting angry. Her face was flushed and red.

"Cool down Celeste." Nayruu laughed. "Stop smiling like that, Dahn Mi!"

----

Nayruu hid her face in frustration. "For the last time...leave me alone, Dahn Mi."

"What?" Dahn Mi laughed. "I thought you said you liked me."

"I did say that." Nayruu said. "But Celeste likes you more. You can see it on her face."

Celeste sat at the back of the caravan, hanging her feet out of it. Her face was still red with anger. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were sunken. She wasn't looking her worst, but she definately could look better.

_'Every single guy I like either ignores me or is stolen from me. When will I have my prince?'_ she sighed.

"Are you okay, Celeste?" Sienna smiled as she walked behind the caravan.

"I'm...okay." Celeste muttered.

"No you're not. What's wrong? Is Dahn Mi being a major pain again?" Sienna said, sounding concerned.

"Not really. I'm just confused about some things."

"Confusing? At least it can't be as confusing as love."

Sienna bit her lip and looked at the confusion-struck girl ahead of her.

Sienna gasped. "That's your problem! You're worrying about love, aren't you?"

"NO! WHY WOULD I? NOW WAY!" Celeste screamed as she covered her blushing face.

"Yell much?" Nayruu giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Celeste yelled.

----

The caravan sat still as the group was outside of the entrance to Alfitaria. It was time for Nayruu to return to her home. There was a huge range of emotions throughout the group.

Tears rolled down Sienna's face. She hated saying goodbyes.

"I'll really miss you!" Sienna smiled.

"I'll miss you too! I'll miss all of you!" Nayruu smiled.

Celeste was sitting on the ground waiting for the group. When Nayruu waved goodbye to her, she blankly waved back. She was glad Nayruu and her annoyances would be gone, but she would miss her a little, even though she hated to admit it.

"Bye Nayruu." she said.

"Be sure to write!" Shara Ne laughed.

"I will!" Nayruu giggled.

Yhagris waved slowly, just as other Yukes did. He would've said something, but despite the fact he was quite intelligent, he felt he was not the greatest talker. That was far from true.

Nayruu laughed. "By Yhagris!" She shook his hand with both of hers. "You always looked drowned in thought. Take a break from thinking, alright?"

Yhagris laughed and nodded. "Maybe I do think toomuch."

"And be nice to Shara Ne and pay attention to her!" Nayruu said, pointing to Shara Ne.

"Hey!" Shara Ne laughed.

Elliot smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye bye!" Nayruu waved. "Until next time, right?"

"Right." he said.

"Goodbye." Naza Dat said.

"Bye!" Nayruu laughed.

Nayruu walked up to Dahn Mi. "Don't you forget about me!" She poked his nose and laughed. "Come back when you're done with your first year, okay?"

Dahn Mi grinned. "I won't forget."

"You better not!" She kissed him on the cheek, then ran off towards Alphitaria. She walked alone skipping home, hoping for something that'd never happen: Dahn Mi's return.

----

Dahn Mi sat inside the caravan and sighed heavy.

_'Damn. I miss her already.'_ he thought. _'What am I going to do?'_

He sat in silence for a while, as he caravan rumbled down the road. Once again, they were heading out to somewhere new: The Mines of Cathuridges.

"The mines? That's too far off." he said to himself.

"Far from what?" Celeste asked as she climbed into the back of the moving caravan.

"Hi Celeste." Dahn Mi said with his gaze focused on the wall of the inside of the caravan. For some reason he found himself unable to look at Celeste.

"You're missing her already, huh?" Celeste said. Saying that had caused an explosive pain in her chest.

Dahn Mi forced himself to look over at Celeste. She was looking down at the ground. Her face had a mixed emotion of hurt and doubt. Her hands were clenched behind her back and her legs were stiff and straight.

After a minute of silence, Celeste looked up. Her sad eyes looked over at Dahn Mi. He was rubbing his arm nervously. She slowly walked over to him, but the caravan hit a large rock and jumped, and she fell over on her stomach.

"Owww!" Celeste whined as she rolled on her side. Dahn Mi rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding extremely worried.

"I'm o-" Celeste cut herself off.

Dahn Mi grabbed her and hugged her close. Celeste rested her head on his shoulder. Together they sat silently, holding each other.

Celeste moved her face close to his, but quickly pulled back before anything could happen. She would've kissed him, but she felt the caravan stop.

Shara Ne pulled open the curtain at the back of the caravan. "We're at the miasma stream...am I inturruptting something?"

Celeste jumped out of Dahn Mi's arms. "N-No! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"You sure?" Shara Ne smiled.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Celeste screamed.

"Don't worry. I won't speak a word of this." Shara Ne winked and held a finger over her lips.


	12. Chapter 12: Suprise

**

* * *

Notes:** It took me a while to realize that this chapter's title rhymes with the previous chapter's title. I'm a dummy sometimes... 

_Replies to Reviews_

**dragoon-sith** &** shadow-goddess99:** I glad you both like my story! I update as fast as I can! I'll try to speed it up!

* * *

Chapter 12: Suprise

"Who's going to sit on top of the caravan this time?" Elliot asked.

"Someone who uses magic often. Defensive magic." Shara Ne said.

"I'm too big." Yhagris muttered. "I'll break the roof."

Shara Ne laughed. " Who uses the second-most defensive magic in the group?"

"Uhh...I'm the only one who carries a cure ring with them. That counts?" Sienna said in a soft voice.

"Unfourtunately for you, it does. You have to carry the chalice." Celeste nodded.

"Oh. I hope I can last through the miasma stream." Sienna laughed.

"I know you can." Naza Dat said as he helped Sienna get on the top of the caravan.

"Thank you." Sienna smiled. "I hope this won't kill me..."

Shara Ne laughed. "Don't worry, you won't die."

"Hopefully." Sienna smiled nervously. "Okay. Lets go..."

"WOAAAAH" Sienna screamed when the caravan started moving. She was pushed back a little by the force, but she quickly got a grip on the caravan.

"You okay up there?" Elliot asked.

"Uhuh." Sienna replied. "I'm just a little unbalanced!"

"We're getting into the miasma now." Yhagris said as the caravan drove forwards into the miasma stream.

As they got into the miasma, Sienna felt a force push down on her. The miasma was like giant hands, pushing down on them. Regardless, Sienna held the chalice over her head.

Soon they had gotten to the otherside of the miasma stream. Sienna almost dropped the chalice, but managed to grab it in time. She slid down the side of the caravan and almost lost her balance as she hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Sienna?" Shara Ne asked.

"I'm okay. This miasma stream was weaker than the Veo Lu miasma stream." Sienna smiled.

"That's good." Shara Ne nodded.

"So where are we going now?" Yhagris asked.

"I don't want to go to the mines. It's waaaay to boring there." Dahn Mi whined.

"Let's go to the Mushroom Forest instead!" Shara Ne suggested.

"It is much more picturesque there." Sienna added.

"It would take longer to get their, though." Elliot said.

"Who cares? It's more fun if it's a longer trip. Besides, we get to go to Marr's Pass! It's always a fun when you get to go to new towns." Shara Ne smiled.

"Okay." Elliot pointed down the road. "Let's go!"

-----

The caravan sat on the side of the road. It was getting late and they needed to stop to get some rest. Shara Ne was, once again, cooking dinner. Yhagris and Elliot were out getting water from a nearby stream and Naza Dat and Dahn Mi were getting firewood. Sienna was taking out blankets from the caravan. Celeste was sitting down on the ground, fiddling with a piece of grass.

"Hey, Sienna! Come over here for a second." Celeste shouted.

Sienna, without question, walked over to where Celeste sat. Sienna had a confused, yet curious expression on her face.

"Umm...don't get insulted or anything when I say this, but..." Celeste whispered. "..you're getting a little fat."

"What? No-No I'm not!" Sienna whispered back, in a strange voice.

"Have you been eating a lot lately?" Celeste asked.

"NO! Even ask Shara Ne!" Sienna said.

"Actually, she's eating less than everyone else, including you." Shara Ne replied, making it obvious that she was eavesdropping on Celeste's interrogation of Sienna.

"Then the other possible reasons for her stomach would be either extreme bloating...or...OH MY GOD! SHE-SHE'S...OH MY GOD!" Celeste screamed.

Shara Ne and Celeste looked at Sienna with shocked faces and big eyes. Sienna bit her lower lip, then covered her face with her hands.

"Please...please don't tell them." Sienna whispered. "I can't have everyone worrying over me because I'm going to have a child and I don't need people hating me because I'm going to have one before marriage."

"None of us would hate you! Don't worry! You have to tell them." Shara Ne smiled. "Besides, they'll find out sooner or later, right?"

"Do you think Naza Dat would get angry?" Sienna asked, still whispering.

"No, no way. I think he'll be overjoyed." Celeste said, trying to reassure Sienna.

Sienna smiled softly. "You think so?"

"I know so." Celeste nodded.

"I think I'll tell him tonight." Sienna said with a smile.

"You should tell him. It'd be for the best." Shara Ne said.

"I'm not sure how he'd react. Do you think he'll be okay with it?" Sienna said with a nervous voice.

"I already told you that he'd probrably be okay with it!" Celeste said as she twisted her wrist in circles.

"Okay. I"ll tell him." Sienna said as she closed her eyes.

-----

Dahn Mi and Naza Dat walked down the wooded path, fetching sticks along their way.

"Dahn Mi, stop pulling branches of the trees." Naza Dat said blankly.

"Why? Their half-dead anyways." Dahn Mi whined as he jumped down from the tree he was in.

"That's no reason to kill it. Let it die when it's supposed to die, no earlier."

"Whatever, Nature-boy."

"Shut up."

Dahn Mi grabbed a couple of sticks off the ground. He tied them up and hooked them to his belt.

"Hey, what's up with Sienna? She's been acting really weird lately." Dahn Mi shouted from ahead.

"I noticed that too." Naza Dat said.

Dahn Mi stopped walking and waited for Naza Dat to catch up. They were both fast, but Naza Dat was a bit slower, probrably because he was thinking.

"Did something happen between you two that was bad? Arguements?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm trying to figuire out why she's acting that way. She's always nervous and drifting into her thoughts."

"Hmm...I don't know." Naza Dat said.

----

Sienna sat nervously as she was twiddling her thumbs. Naza Dat and Dahn Mi had returned from thier trip to get firewood, as did Yhagris and Elliot from thier water-fetching trip.

Sienna walked over to where Naza Dat was sitting.

"Umm...Naza Dat?" she smiled.

"Yeah?" Naza Dat looked up at Sienna and motioned her to sit down.

Sienna sat down beside Sienna and held one of his hands. "I have something to tell you."

**

* * *

Extra Notes:** n.n; Sorry, cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Did I shock you with the "suprise"? 

Please don't call me a baby murderer in your reveiws! T.T It wasn't my idea to make her have a kid! It was my best friends' idea. Don't be mean to me!

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Confession

**

* * *

Notes: I took the last sentence of the previous chapter and started this chapter with it. There's an easy way for everything! nn Sorry for the short chapter.**

I finally found out what those blue things that pull your caravan are called! They're called Papaopamus (singular) or Papaopami (Plural). Now I can finally have it in the story!

_Replies to Reveiws_

**Areku26:** -.-; I shouldn't have put the whole "seppuku" thing there. Me and my friends were running out of ideas of how someone could die. Anywho...explanation: Nayruu did want something bad to happen to him, but she mostly wanted him to die. She thought that if he did anything to Sienna it would be dishonorable, so she thought that seppuku should be in order.

I was actually going to have the theif guy in it, but I kinda made this story take place quite a ways back in time, so he couldn't pop up. I was thinking that maybe his grampa could pop up, but I couldn't remember his name.

**Kokirigirl: **I'm glad you like that chapter. To be honest, I don't like the first chapter, but I'm glad someone does!

* * *

Chapter 13: Confession

Sienna sat down beside Naza Dat and held one of his hands. "I have something to tell you."

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked, looking at her with kind eyes.

Sienna smiled. "Well, you see...I...umm...I'm..."

Shara Ne and Celeste stood a couple feet behind Naza Dat. Shara Ne was waving her arms around as Celeste was mouthing 'Tell him' repeatedly.

"I...I'm going to have a child...your child." Sienna said nervously.

Naza Dat's face had a suprised look to it. For a few moments he was silent, but then he muttered a "R-Really?"

Sienna frowned. "You're made at me, aren't you?"

Naza Dat placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Of course not. I'm just a little suprised, that's all."

Sienna smiled back.

"Woah! W-Woah! Woah woah!" Dahn Mi shouted. "How? You mean? She and him? They-uh? WOAH!""

Yhagris looked at the two. He quietly let out a strange laugh.

Shara Ne laughed. "Why would you be nervous?"

"Congrats." Elliot grinned.

Celeste walked up to Sienan and Naza Dat. "I told you that we wouldn't act mean or hate you, Sienna!"

"Thanks for being so nice." Sienna smiled.

"No prob!" Celeste laughed.

"Celeste being nice? I'd like to see that." Dahn Mi chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Celeste fumed.

Dahn Mi laughed, and then flinched when Celeste tried to punch him.

----

Naza Dat sat up as the rest of the caravnners slept. The papaopamus was snoring loudly. The sky was dark and cloudless.

He sat nearby the fire; Sienna was fast asleep beside him. His mind was full of thoughts, so he couldn't sleep.

_' Sienna...how are we going to work this out? She can't fight so she can't be part of the main group or back-up. She can't protect the caravan alone because of the risks.'_ He took a deep breath. _'No matter what, I'll always be there for you...and our child.'_

----

"I wonder what it will look like." Celeste said.

"It would be so cute if it had Naza Dat's eyes!" Shara Ne smiled.

Sienna nervously smiled as the girls chatted. She was sitting up beside the girls. They were eating breakfast and talking. Yhagris had cooked breakfast, which was very unusual for him to do. Dahn Mi was jabbing the ground with a stick as Elliot and Naza Dat were talking a little behind him.

"Would it be a boy or a girl?" Shara Ne asked.

"Would would you want, Sienna?" Celeste asked with a big smiled on her face.

"I don't know...either, I guess." she said. "It wouldn't matter. I'd love it the same."

"You're going to be such a nice mother!" Celeste said.


	14. Chapter 14: Difference

**

* * *

Notes: I know what you're thinking: 'Wait a minute! Kamog isn't dead?!' Sorry for that super-long hiatus. Major writers block, work, school, and life got in the way. I am really sorry! I'll get back writing it! I promise! **

This chapter kind of gives you a bit more info of how many years before the present day on CC this takes place, but only if you pay attention, can you tell how long ago this takes place in.

Replies to Reviews:

**RyuKaiser3:** Glad you liked it!

**Tabby-Katt: **Heehee…I wanted to try something that no one would guess.

My writing has improved? Thanks. I have occasional screw ups. People make mistakes, right?

Don't worry, you'll find out about Elliot soon enough! wink wink XP

**Areku26: **Sorry for the short chapter!

**Happyham:** Yukes are indeed awesome. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 14: Diverse 

Shara Ne smiled as she saw a bird fly ahead of her. The sky looked so peaceful in this town.

They were walking through Marr's Pass and finishing tasks. Shara Ne and Yhagris were getting the food and magic materials. Elliot, Naza Dat, and Dahn Mi were getting the weapons and accessories made. Celeste and Sienna were waiting outside of the town, inside the caravan.

Shara Ne held Yhagris' hand and pulled him around.

"There's the alchemist. Need anything?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, I do." he replied.

"Let's go!" Shara Ne smiled and ran towards the alchemist's shop, dragging Yhagris along with her.

There was a young clavat boy sitting on the steps. He was looking at some magicite on the ground nearby.

"Hi little boy. Is the head alchemist here?" Shara Ne said nicely as she bent down to see him eye-to-eye.

The boy looked up at her with a clever grin. "Who cares about the Head Alchemist? Why not ignore him and have a little 1-on-1 with me foxy?"

"What did he just say?!" Yhagris said in surprise.

Shara Ne stood up and let out a loud, embarrassed laugh.

A young woman, who looked no more than 20, ran out of the door and rushed to the boy. She covered his mouth with her hand.

The woman had brown air that went a little past her shoulders. Her eyes shown like bright-blue ice, yet they had a hue of kindness to them. Her dress had to layers to it. The top layer, which was somewhat like a tunic, was green. The bottom layer, which fitted like a skirt, was brown.

"Did Cecil say anything mean to you?" she said.

"Eheh…you could say that…" Shara Ne somewhat laughed, but her embarrassment kept her from laughing any louder.

"I didn't do anything!" Cecil said, muffled under the girl's hand.

"Shush Cecil." The girl smiled. "Oh, I forgot to introduce us. This is my little brother, Cecil. He has a problem with respecting girls. I'm Meredith."

"Are you the head alchemist?" Yhagris asked politely.

"Oh, no, no I'm not." Meredith laughed. "My elder brother is the head alchemist, but I help him out."

"Would I be able to buy some Thundara dust?" Yhagris asked.

"Sure. Let me go get some." She said as she stood up. She walked over to the house and entered it.

As soon as Meredith was out of their sight, Cecil jumped up. He started stomping on the ground, placing all his force on his feet.

"Stupid sister getting in my way…" He grumbled as he walked away, continuing to stomp his feet as he walked.

Shara Ne laughed. "All little brothers hate their sisters, don't they?"

"You have a little brother?" Yhagris asked.

"Uh-huh. I really miss him." Shara Ne sighed.

Meredith walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. She held a small bag in her hand. She looked around and saw Cecil was gone.

"Did Cecil run off?" she asked.

"Yeah. He seemed angry." Yhagris said.

"He's always like that." She said as she whisked her hand in the air, as if she was pushing away all stress caused by him. "…the thundara dust will cost 350 gil."

"Here." Yhagris said as he handed her some coins.

"Thank you for your business!" Meredith handed Yhagris the bag of thundara dust.

----

"I still don't get it!" Dahn Mi yelled.

"Get what?" Elliot asked.

They were walking through the town, trying to get back to caravan, which was outside of the town. Naza Dat and Elliot were carrying everything as Dahn Mi walked empty-handed. It was getting somewhat dark; the sun had already started to set.

"Oh forget it. I always end up pissing off someone whenever I say anything." Dahn Mi rolled his eyes.

"You just found that out?" Naza Dat said.

Elliot started looking around, scanning the area. "Do you know where we are?"

"Marr's Pass." Dahn Mi said blankly.

"Well, obviously." Elliot grinned.

----

"I wonder why everyone is taking so long." Celeste asked.

"Me too." Sienna said in worry. "The stars are already out. Do you think they are okay?"

"Heeeeeey!" Shara Ne yelled from several paces across from them. She and Yhagris had returned with their things. Their errands for the group were finished, so they returned to the caravan.

Shara Ne ran over to the caravan and sat down. Yhagris walked on behind her. He walked at his normal pace. He never ran if it wasn't necessary or if he wasn't fighting a creature of some sort.

"Where are the guys?" Shara Ne asked.

"That's what I was just about to ask you." Celeste replied. The tone of her voice had a sharpness to it. She was not impressed with the situation.

"They can't be lost, can they?" Sienna said in her quiet voice.

----

"I think I've seen this group of houses before." Elliot said.

"Damn. Now we're going in circles." Dahn Mi grumbled.

"We can find our way out of here. After all, this town is smaller than Alfitaria." Elliot said reassuringly.

"Let's keep moving." Naza Dat said. He continued to walk down the street, not even turning his head around as he spoke to them.

"But we've been walking for hours!" Dahn Mi whined.

"Stop complai – huh? What's that?" Elliot said, pointing at something in the distance.

It was a dark shadowing figure, rather small. It was most likely a woman, judging by the stature. The figure was walking down the street in a rush, checking everything, left and right. She made her way down the street, coming closer…and closer…

"S-Sienna?" Naza Dat said in surprise.

She stopped in front of Naza Dat and tried to catch her breath. "I…found…you." She breathed heavy, her chest heaved as she gasped for air.

"Sienna….YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT! WHAT IF YOU GOT HURT! HORRIBLE THINGS COULD HAPPEN TO YOU!" Naza Dat screamed.

A tear fell down Sienna's face. "I just…wanted to find you….to make sure you were okay."

"YOU WANTED TO MAKE SURE I'M OKAY BY PUTTING YOURSELF AT RISK? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

Sienna held a crushed look. Her eyes were bloodshot and red from rubbing her tears and her gaze was focused on Naza Dat's face. She tasted the salty tears as they reached her mouth. Her lips trembled, unable to make any words.

"Sienna…I'm…so sorry." He knelt down in front of Sienna and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder as Sienna placed her trembling hands on his back. "I was just scared for you, Sienna. You understand…right?"

Elliot turned around and put his hand on Dahn Mi's shoulder. "I think this is our cue to leave. We can find our way back by following the path Sienna came by."

Dahn Mi pushed Elliot's hand off his shoulder and laughed. "I can trust you two to find your way to the caravan."


	15. Chapter 15: Denial

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know, I haven't been here forever. But Im forcing myself to finish writing it. (With help of the Crystal Chronicles OST for inspiration)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Denial

"This guy'll be a pushover!" Dahn Mi smirked.

Dahn Mi swiftly ran towards the miniscule Marlboro, only to be push backwards harshly by an invisible energy field.

"Auagh! Dammit!" Dahn Mi cursed loudly.

"You deserved it." Celeste stuck her tongue out at him.

Elliot stood, peering at the Marlboro, not even paying a sliver of attention on the two bickering. "Hmm...what's it doing?" he said, walking towards it ever so slightly.

The Marlboro was shaking violently, flailing from side to side. It appeared that the mushrooms alongside the clearing were being sucked by the Marlboro, inwards to him. It was like invisible strings were holding their bases into the ground.

"The hell?!" Dahn Mi yelled in suprise.

The Marlboro slowly starting growing in size, reaching an enormous size. It let out a large, vile scream.

"No problem!" Dahn Mi smirked. "You're going down, Tall, Green and Slimy!"

"Wait a minute! Don't be reckless!" Elliot chased after him.

Not a moment later, the Marlboro spewed out a naucous green cloud. Elliot managed to roll out of the way, but Dahn Mi was engulfed by the green mist.

"Dahn Mi!" Celeste screamed and tried to run into the cloud after him.

Elliot managed to grab her before she had reached the cloud. "I know how much you care for him, we all do, but we can't go into that cloud. It's better to have one person harmed than three..."

Celeste tearfully face Elliot, her face painted red with fury. She turned to the Marlboro and screamed at it in anger. "You're dead!"

She ran towards it with great speed, holding her sword high. She jabbed it into the the closest part of the marlboro, repeatedly hacking at it's limbs. She continued stabbing at it until she could scream no more. Stepping back, she dropped her sword to the ground, the Marlboro falling with it.

She turned around and ran to Dahn Mi, the poison cloud long dissappeared. "Dahn Mi! Oh god...be okay, be okay please!" Celeste panicked.

"...eck.." Dahn Mi made a noise of pain, rolling over onto his back. He looked at Celeste with his clouded eyes, only to close them a few seconds later.

Elliot ran to them and knelt down. His face was written with worry. "Let's place him by the Myrr tree." Elliot spoke in a pained voice.

He and Celeste carefully carried him close to the tree.

"He looks as if he's poisoned and paralyzed..." Elliot jumped up. "I have to get some medicine. "

Celeste grabbed his wrist tightly and held it was a strong grip, nearly hurting Elliot. "I'm going. You're stronger, you can protect him if a monster comes near. Besides, I'm faster than you."

Elliot stand silent for a moment. "...okay. But hurry..."

Celeste forced a smile and grabbed the chalice, running off and out of their sight.

Elliot stumbled as he knelt down to sit by Dahn Mi. He took a deep breath and looked down at him. "Are you awake...?" he whispered to Dahn Mi.

He looked closely at Dahn Mi, waiting for a sign of affirmation. Moments passed endlessly. Elliot sighed and leaned a little closer to Dahn Mi, his breath getting heavy in nervousness.

"You wouldn't want this...would you...? You'd never return my feelings...but I don't want to be alone in the world..." Elliot's eyes watered a little, as he leaned even close, now remaining only inches away from Dahn Mi's face. He leaned closer and closer until he was only a nudge away from his lips.

"You're still asleep?" He asked as he slowly placed his lips against Dahn Mi's. His eyes remained closed as their kiss continued.

Dahn Mi's eyes flickered as he let out a light moan in panic. His eyes soon widened as he felt the clavat pressed against his face. Elliot openned his eyes, peering off into Dahn Mi's across from him.

"Ah!" Elliot jumped off Dahn Mi in a fraction on a second, letting out a gasp. Noticing something in the corner of his eye, he quickly turned, his face frozen in a shocked expression.

Celeste was standing there, both the medicine and the chalice dropped. The chalice draining its myrr as it rolled on its side.

"No...no way..."


	16. Chapter 16: Tears

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know, I haven't been here forever. But Im forcing myself to finish writing it. (With help of the Crystal Chronicles OST for inspiration)**

Poor Elliot...I cried so much writing these two chapters. Legit, legit tears. Oh ELLIOOOOOTTT!!

* * *

Chapter 16: Tears

"No...noway!" Celeste gasped.

"No, Celeste! This isn't happening...this isn't happening...he didn't.. I..." Elliot spoke. His voice was shaking in worry and panic.

"How can you not be doing what I think you were going?! You were fucking kissing him!!" Celeste screamed.

Elliot's eyes were wide with fear. "No..not again...not again!" He dropped to the ground, crying.

--

A group of six children circled around a small boy, laughing and pointing at the boy in the center.

"I can't believe he did that!" A little girl laughed to her friend beside her. Their high pitched giggling peirced the ears all around them.

"You're sick." A deep voice boy yelled as he kicked the little boy.

Two boys threw rocks at the boy in the center.

The boy cried. His feet and legs were reddened and bruised and he had seemingly endless bumps on his head. His right arm was most likely broken, his left hidden under his chest.

"Hey idiots! Leave him alone." A boy with a large stick ran into the crowd and yelled, swinging the stick around like crazy and yelled. "He didn't do anything to you so leave him alone!"

"He tried to kiss Cain!" One of the taller boys pointed to one of his friends crying.

The girls continued to giggle, although this time towards the little boy Cain.

The boy swung his stick at him. "Well if Cain didn't look so much like a girl he wouldn't have been kissed!"

Cain cried even more. "I'm not a girrlll!!"

The tall boy growled. "Why are you sticking up for that freak?! Cain isn't a girl, are you stupid or something?"

The boy bashed the tall boy's head with his stick and kicked him in the shin. The tall boy whined, holding his head, only to run away.

"Anyone else want to bug the kid?" He screamed as he swung his stick around again.

All of the kids ran off, dragging off the Cain boy with them.

The boy dropped his stick and walked over to the hurt boy. "Hey, you alright?"

The small boy looked up, his face scratched up and eyes red and puffy from crying. He stayed silent, simply staring at the other boy.

"I'm Dahn Mi. What's your name?" The boy reached his hand down to help the boy up.

The boy gritted his teeth as he moved his left arm from under his body. He attempted to push himself up, but couldn't get up. Dahn Mi pulled up the boy and held his arm under the boy's shoulder.

"Where do you live?" Dahn Mi asked the boy.

The boy pushed himself away from Dahn Mi with the little strength he had. "I...can walk home myself..." he whispered quietly.

Dahn Mi grinned, giving the boy a 'thumbs up'. "Make sure yur mommy helps you with yur cuts!" he waved and ran of.

The boy blinked, watching him run off. "...my name..." he whispered quietly. "...it's Elliot."

--

Elliot opened his eyes. "That wont happen again...Never again."

He looked up straight at Celeste as he got up. "Yes, I kissed him. I kissed him. I kissed him because I love him! I always have! He was the only one who didn't judge me! Didn't make me feel shameful! He saved me!" Elliot yelled, slightly gasping for breathe.

Celeste picked up the medicine and ran to Dahn Mi. She placed it into his mouth and made him swallow it. "You really think he would love you back? Ha! He's never liked boys, you creep!"

Elliots strong confidence soon shattered as Celeste spoke her final word. He turned away from her with a deadened face, starting to walk to the edge of their myrr barrier. The miasma was almost touching him. He stood still, carefully trying to not move. "You're right, he never will. But as long as he knows how I feel...i am happy, I guess." He turned back, facing Celeste with a smile.

"Don't...do that...agh." Dahn Mi groaned as he was held by Celeste, trying to look at Elliot.

Elliot raised his head and looked at Dahn Mi. He started crying, yet still remained smiling. "Their is no other way. I must do this...Dahn Mi..."

Elliot grinned widely and turned back to face the miasma. He took a deep breath and started to walk into the miasma.

Dahn Mi tried to crawl off, but Celeste wouldn't let him out of her arms. "Stop...Elliot!" Dahn Mi yelled in a hoarse, cracking voice.

Elliot turned his head to look at Dahn Mi, but continued walking. As skin and body was being eaten by the miasma, he smiled regardless of his pain. He continued to walk off, looking at Dahn Mi with a smile until he was no more...

Celeste's face grew a terrified look. "He's...he..."

Dahn Mi shook, continuing to stare off where Elliot once was.

"Gone..."

* * *

**Ending Author's Note**

I knew I would have to kill them off...but it's just too much. I love my characters so much. Elliot especially.

And because Dahn Mi never heard Elliot speak his name those years ago, he never knew that THIS Eliot was THAT boy. Dahn Mi still treasures that memory, but not to the extent that Elliot did. Did Eliot know that this Dahn Mi was one in the same through the whole story? Yes.


	17. Chapter 17: Shatter

**Author's Notes: **

Again, thanks to everyone who reads this. This really is my brainchild, albeit a crappy one, and I'm really glad so many people can enjoy it.

Also, I'm thinking of rewriting this whole story, chapters 15 and below. The early ones are serious crap. D:

_Replies to Reviews:_

SayethDiPuppeth: I know, much too young. ;__; She would have tried, she's just… conflicted. I don't mean her to seem like a ho-bag, it's just… she's had a hard life.

I made ME like them too much. FFF….just thinking of the ending makes me burst out in tears. Why do I do this to myself…

Ehhh… I don't think they could make it to Vellenge. By then, Sienna'd probably even have had the baby. LOL D: I found the ending perfectly satisfying. I daww'd at the ending credits. WALK WALK WALK AWWWW.

Oh don't worry, Dahn Mi still has his ways. He's just not being as stupid as he used to be. Lol

Confederation: Aww, thanks so much. I find relationships and emotions in characters are really my strong points. Glad you're enjoying the story. (:

Angelic Sword: I know. ;__; I don't want to kill them either. I'll just use my magic god powers to fly them to a nice country villa and live happily ever after~ DON'T TEMPT ME. ;____;

The Trinity Tree: Tida has always enraptured me. Isn't it just so interesting? Oh god, I know. I really wish I didn't hurt him now… ;___; I love Shara Ne and Yhagris so much too…. Such an adorable couple…

Chapter 17: Shatter

* * *

The group sat silent, none of them moving aside from the occasional shifting. Silence, pure dreadful silence.

It was hard enough for any of them to grasp that this could actually happen... this tragedy. Was Eliot.... really gone?

Sienna could not believe it. She clutched Naza Dat's arm tighter as he held her close. Her head was nearly interlocked with his neck, as she dug herself closer to him. This was too much to bear for her fragile heart. Elliot was her friend, and a great one at that. He was always so happy...so happy...

The silence continued, as did the depressive aura around the group. Shara Ne nibbled on her lip slightly. "This wasn't supposed to happen... "

Most of the group looked up at Shara Ne, most of them caught in suprise. "It wasn't.... but it wasn't foreseeable either." She took a deep breathe, trying to strangle the incoming tears. "We were a group with Elliot... and we still are now. He'd want us to stay strong, even without him..."

"She's right. We must be strong!" Yhagris piped in to back her up. "We must not live in grief...he wouldn't want that."

Celeste stood up. "How can you say that?! The man died and you can just get right back up in no time?! You're all heartless!"

Trying to stop her, Dahn Mi held his hand out. "Hey...stop being so harsh. It's hard but it's better than just sitting around moping. I know you feel guilty about this, but they are right about one thing. Elliot wouldn't want you beating yourself up over it."

Celeste clammed up, twisting her face away. He was right. She put up this strong facade, but really, she was absolutely terrified, hurt, and blamed herself for all that was happening. She hated herself for not stopping Elliot when she could have. 'If I had just shut up....this would have never happened.'

Once again the silence blanketed the group, although the air felt much different. After a moment's breath, Shara Ne spoke up once again. "So what will we do...?"

"Most of the myrr was spilt out of the chalice..." Yhagris pointed out. "Should we really take our chances to continue the journey?"

Naza Dat lifted his head up, Sienna's along with his. "We don't have the right type of myrr to cross the path towards our next destination anyways. We have to return home."

"...they'd want to know what happened too..." Sienna mumbled slightly, her voice not unlike a shaky whimper.

Shara Ne shook her head. "Wouldn't crossing any path be dangerous right now?"

"Well the miasma is especially strong this time of year..." Yhagris replied nervously.

Dahn Mi gritted his teeth. "Well just have to try, one way or another. We don't want to be stranded in Marr's Pass for months on end, do we?"

"We couldn't afford it, could we?" By this point, Shara Ne was nervously pulling at her hair, twisting and teasing it while filled with uneasiness.

Sienna at this point was clutching Naza Dat's arm for dear life, nearly constricting the man out of his circulation. Naza Dat calmly stroked Sienna's head, smoothing out her hair, to calm her down. 'Were out two people now, it would be too hard to sustain ourselves for that long. Our strategies are now null; we cannot hunt for food or even gather more miasma without putting all of our lives into jeopardy."

"Let's just try our best to get back home." Celeste spoke up, still turned away from the group. "Everyone is worried anyways. If we stayed any longer, it'd be cruel for not only us, but the town too. What if the town can't survive the wait for us?"

Dahn Me shook his head. "That would never happen! They have enough myrr.. to last them.. they'd have to!"

Sienna cringed greatly at the though. "We... must go... we can't put our town in danger..." She pulled herself closer to Naza Dat even more; who now was more of a comfort blanket than anything.

"We might just have to.....we really don't have another choice." Shara Ne sighed, "......why'd this even have to happen...."

"We must do it. It is risky, but it is the only possible way." Yhagris nodded. "It will be difficult....troublesome....but it's better than the other options we have."

Once again, silence overwhelmed the group. Indescision flowed through them, no one sure of what to do.

Celeste crossed her arms and turned to face the others, guilt stained her face, her rare bout of sincere emotion clearly displayed upon her face. "Let's....go home. I'd be for the best. He'd want us to do that anyways."

----

The miasma field was in sight, its menacing form peaking from the distance. The way back to the Vale of Alfitaria, luckily for them, was still of the element they had in their miniscule drops of Myrr remaining. Most of them were walking beside the caravan, the group once again enshrouded in silence.

Shara Ne walked alongside Yhagris, checking ever so often at Yhagris' face. Her eyes followed the empty crevaces of his mask, searching for something inside of it...

"Yhagris... when we get back, I won't hide this from anyone." Shara Ne slightly smiled, her heart twisting for moment.

"Hide....what?" Yhagris said, oblivious to the girl's hidden meaning. He slowed his walk a slight stretch to look at the girl, his lanky form overshadowing her.

"You know..." Shara Ne tried on her best grin, clasping his hand with her left, slightly digging into his soft, bristly hair. "I want them all to know that Yukes aren't just floating helmets and chunks of fur." She let out a little laugh, tugging on his arm slightly.

Yhagris nearly pulled her down with him when he stopped. "Pa-pardon?! Shara Ne..." He was utterly suprised by her sudden display of affection.

"I'm just kind of worried.... I want this to last, Yhagris." She pulled him a little, tugging his arm once more. "Come on, we have to catch up with the rest of them!"

---

Dahn Mi slouched as he walked, his stomach making him feeling absolutely queasy. "Are you sure you guys want to do this? I'm not sure if this is the safest way. Shouldn't we just get more Myrr?"

"Didn't we already go over this?" Celeste yelled, walking alongside the other side of the caravan. "We don't have enough people to take our chances."

Dahn Mi furrowed his brow a little. "We could still try. It wouldn't hurt!"

"Look what happened last time!" Anger slightly dripped out of Celeste's voice. "That can't happen again."

"I know you're guilty, but if I knew how to avoid that, I would have!" He was getting a little frustrated with her guilt, but he couldn't help but feel pity for her, for Elliot, for all of them.

"Shut up already! I don't need to hear this from you!" Celeste screamed.

---

Naza Dat gritted his teeth slightly, tightening the reigns of the Papaopamus. Sienna sat with one of his arms hooked around her. It was not so much of a feat, as he had much practice, as whenever he steered the caravan, Sienna was with him. He let out a sigh of frustration, Dahn Mi and Celeste were intolerable to him. Although, he understood them; even he wished to scream in this situation. He didn't want to go through the chances they were about to take, but it was the good for all of them, for their town.

"....they're just scared....don't get too angry at them." Sienna frowned just slightly, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close. "When your angry, you looks so...." She cut herself off, not finding the right words.

"It's okay, I'm not angry." He reassured her. "They're only getting only on my nerves, just slightly." He placed both the reigns in one hand, and pulled her closer.

Sienna smiled sadly. "The miasma stream.... it's only a few moments away."

"Yeah..." Naza Dat somewhat appeared to revert to his old, silent self for a moment. "....almost there."

The two sat calmly together, watching the miasma stream come closer and closer. Sienna's uneasiness grew stronger and they grew closer, as did Naza Dat's worry. This was too much for all of the group to go through, yet it was the only way.

When they were nearly entering the miasma stream, Naza Dat looked at her face, enshrouded with worry.

"Sienna....I've been meaning to-" He grimaced as he was cut of by Dahn Mi's irritable yelling from beside him. "I'll...tell you in a minute."

Oncemore caught in a grimace, he stopped the caravan a number of yards away from the miasma stream. Dahn Mi stared him down. "We have to get ready."

Naza Dat merely nodded as he helped Sienna down from her perch on the front of the caravan. Sienna's worry grew as she looked into his face. It was the same face from all those months ago, the stone-cold, expressionless face. "Naza Dat..."

The group gathered in front of the caravan, standing motionless as the slight wind blew against them. A cold aura eminated from the group, their nerves chilling themselves, holding their minds hostage. Each and every one of them was unable to speak, their minds overpowering their voice.

In utter suprise, it was Sienna who had spoken first, albiet soft and nearly silently. Her words clear as day, yet masked by the wind. "We can't....have someone sit atop. It's too dangerous."

"With our limit supply of myrr, I don't think the field would be strong enough for that anyways." Yhargis pointed out, his arm weakly outstreached. This was all too much for everyone in the group, even him.

Shara Ne nodded, swallowing in a breath. "He's right. We'll need a new strategy."

"We have to walk. Lead the paopaopamus somehow." Celeste spoke up, breaking out of her unusual bout of silence, just barely.

Naza Dat reached out for Sienna's hand. She took it, gripping it tightely. "Let us lead it." He said.

Sienna gasp. "Naza Dat! A-Are you sure...?" Her mind was tangled in fear.

"It'll be alright. Let's get ready." He slightly smiled at Sienna, his stone-like stature leaving briefly.

-----

It was their last few moments before walking into the stream. The group was preparing, both mentally and physically, for their journey back. It was finally time to return.

Sienna and Naza Dat stood behind the caravan in silence, away from the group inside and in front of the caravan. This was their own breif solitude.

Naza Dat stepped away from Sienna's grip ever so slightly, reaching around his neck. In a slight grace, he pulled of his treasured necklace, it`s crystal form reflecting the light around them.

"Your grandfather's necklace?" she asked softly, reaching out to touch it.

He shook his head, pulling his hand back, only to place the necklace on Sienna`s fragile neck.

"Its yours now." He said, his mouth once again stretched in his slight smile. "Pass it down to our child for me."

Sienna's eyes stretched wide. "Don't talk like that Naza Dat. We'll go through this together, I promise." Her voice had a strange sort of bravery to it.

He shook his head, still retaining his slight smile. "Forget I said anything. Your right."

He took her hand and held it tight, gripping it hard yet tenderly.

"Let's go."

----

All of their faces, the entirety of the group, were beaming determination. They had to get through this, they knew that this could not, would not be the end. They would never give up, they would fight.

Naza Dat and Sienna stood close, leading the front. Their hands were nearly fixed together, a chain to never be broken.

Almost directly behind them were Shara Ne and Yhagris in the center. Yhagris walked with the chalice, careful not to spill the remaining myrr as he held it above his head. Shara Ne walked aside him, her hand resting slightly on his side.

Behind them, walked Celeste and Dahn Mi, leading the caravan and its paopaopamus along with the group.

Celeste's hands shook nearly uncontrollably.

"Careful not to veer him off. We don't need to lose our caravan." Dahm Mi said, retaining his old sarcastic ways.

"Shut up." Celeste spat back with a hint of anger. "How can you be such an ass at a time like this?!"

"I've been way too serious lately." He grinned ever so slightly. "I've got to bring something other than depression and angst to the table."

Celeste silently cursed shaking her head.

"You know you love it when I bug you."

"I said shut up, Dahn Mi!" She hushed a yell, tugging on one of the extra ropes teid to the paopaopamus' reigns.

"Hey!" Dahn Mi pulled it back in a straight course. "I said not to pull it like that!"

Shara Ne shook her head smiling. "They'll never change, will they?" She asked, looking up at Yhagris.

"No, I don't think they will." He continued to hold the chalice, carefully lowing it down from its balance atop from his helmet.

Shara Ne held his now lowered arm and looked ahead. She took a deep breath in preperation. "We're nearly in the center of the stream. Only a few steps to go."

Sienna squeezed down on Naza Dats hand even harder, cutting the circulation in both of their hands.

"We have to be strong, Sienna" He said, his voice slightly obscured as they entered the center of the stream.

Their myrr from the necklace glowed bright, shining as it created a watery shield to the miasma. Sienna smiled as they walked together for that moment. She no longer had doubts, slightly loosening her hand from Naza Dats.

A shrill scream peirced from behind them.

"NO!" A horrific scream echoed from Shara Ne.

Sienna and Naza Dat quickly turned, their eyes met with horror.

The miasma field was spotted, it's water shield dripping cerulean holes. It seeped with miasma, drowning the azure with dark, menacing purple. And all they could do is watch.

----

Shara Ne jumped back, pulling Yhagris with her. They tripped in sudden suprise, Yhagris tumbling down with her. Would this be the end? Their final moments.

No. He wouldn't allow this. Yhagris stood up, hunching over from the pressure of the miasma. "Shara Ne.." he breathed heavy in pain. "Let's try.. to make it."

She tearfully smiled, pulling herself up as Yhagris gave her his hand.

"Let's...run." She gasped.

They ran, pulling each other as they went. They hunched over slightly, stumbling over every few moments, then pulling themselves back up in a consistent run.

They wouldn't give up. Not now.

----

Celeste dropped to her knees, letting go of the paopaopamus's reigns. This couldn't be happening. It wouldn't happen.

Dahn Mi struggled with the reigns, letting it go soon after Celeste did. Feeling intense pressure, he dropped down with her, observing the scene around them.

"Is it really over?" He asked, his voice echoed a depressive wave.

"I think so." She sat limp, her hands at her side.

Dahn Mi slightly smirked. "Say, I couldn't have my one last kiss, could I?"

Celeste slightly gritted her teeth, with leaning into his face. "You cheeky bastard."

"I know." He said, smiling as her held her face, guiding it to his.

----

Naza Dat grabbed Sienna, gripping her into his chest tightly. He gritted his teeth, nearly in a rage. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were going to return back home. They had to.

Sienna held his close, yet her arms fell in a slight limp. She couldn't stop watching. They're eyes couldn't leave the scene.

In front of them, while they had stood in a myrr feild barely big enough for the both of them, their friends suffered in a pain of such intensity.

All they could do was watch.

Their bodies tainted as they ran, as they held close, as they lived.

Sienna broke, resting her head against Naza Dat's in a entroached sob.

All he could do is brush her head lightly, a feeble attempt at comforting at best.

He watched as Yhagris and Shara Ne made their last step. He watched as Dahn Mi and Celeste had sat helplessly.

Why did he even go on this journey? Why did any of them?

He turned his head, and held Sienna closer. She shook her head, pushing it now into his chest. He shook his head, resting it atop of Siennas.

All he could do was watch.

----

"Sienna." He said, shuffling from where he sat. "Sienna, get up."

Sienna lifted her head from his knee, looking at him sleepily. She looked at him with blank eyes, her heart broken in worry and emotion.

"Sienna, your going to have to get up and get out of this stream." He said, trying to pull her up.

She sat up, getting up with the help of Naza Dat. "I don't know north from south....You lead the way..."

Naza Dat stood up fully, pulling her up with me. "Listen to me, Sienna."

She stood in silent confusion.

"This field.... its at its limits. It's too much for more than one person." Naza Dat said, reluctantly, holding both of her hands.

"No, no... no." She shook her head miserably, refusing to look at him.

"Listen to me, Sienna. You must. I don't know what will happen if we both stay in here for too long." His heart nearly shattered the more he spoke. "Please Sienna..."

"No!" She cut him off, a sob shaking her voice. "Who will take care of this child? You worked so hard to protect me... to protect it."

"I know you'll be fine, I'll be watching you."

"No... no. No! No... Please, Naza Dat. Please!" She said as he pulled back, her fingers tightly holding on.

"You have to let go. I don't want you to die Sienna. I don't want to risk two other lives. Do it for me, Sienna."

She reluctantly pulled her hands away, wrapping them around herself tightly.

"Good girl, good girl." A small tear traced his jaw, flowing down his face. "Close your eyes."

She obeyed, closing them tight as she cried.

He kissed her forehead lightly, then her lips. "No peeking until you don't hear a thing."

She nodded in a sob. "....I love you."

He smiled. "I'll always love you, Sienna."

With a smile, he slipped out of the myrr field, watching Sienna as he walked backwards, farther and farther.

"I love you more than the world."

----

Sienna sat their for what seemed like hours before opening her eyes.

She brushed her eyes, clearing away the tears as she opened them. All that surrounded her was desolate, not a soul in sight.

She glanced around until her dropped her head, in a sad state of light-headedness and a slight headache.

She had to start walking through the miasma, to find her way back.

"Don't...fall asleep..." she coached herself as she walked.

"Don't..."

She stumbled on the ground, but pushed herself up again after a moment's wait.

"Where....where is this?"

She looked on to the distance, the entire area clouded by the watery shield and the miasma clouds just beyond it.

"What....who....is....?"

She stopped walking, her body in dire need of rest. She fell to her knees, falling to the floor weakly. She held her head in one hand as she layed upon the ground. "Don't...fall..."

* * *

**Author's Notes 2:**

Fuaksjdhlashdakjshdkjashdkjhaskjhdkashdkjhasd. I'm on the brink of a breakdown....I had to physically tear myself away from the computer because my tears were blocking my vision....more than once.

That was so difficult.... I knew I had to do it though...

Rest assured, this is truly not the end. I have one more chapter for you, dear readers of mine.

Thank you, so much, for putting up with this story for so long. I severly apologize for all the pain this chapter may have put you through.... I know it's still making me shake... 15 minutes afterwards.


	18. Chapter 18: Hope

**Notes: **

This is it, this is the end. The deneument. The conclusion. I hope this story has been as enjoyable for you as it has been for me.

_Replies to Reviews:_

Angelic Sword: Ah, thank you so much. It's been very, very difficult at times, especially the last few chapters. I swear I've had many a mental breakdown because of this story. It was very much worth it though. Very, **very** difficult, that last chapter. But It had to be done. Thanks again, agh I feel like crying to. ;__; asdasdasd Why do I do this....

Chapter 18: Hope

* * *

"Mama! Mama!"

A woman was standing alone, her hands clasped together with a smile. Her bright teeth beamed as she walked, giving her friendly greetings to all she had passed. With a small gasp, she grinned and grabbed the ice-haired boy as she ran to her. "Niklas, did you finish your adventure?" she asked happily with a wide grin.

"Look what I found, Mama!" He grinned as he lifted up his thin arm, revealing his proud accomplishment: a purple daisy-like flower. "I found it near the little bridge! It's for you, mommy!"

"Ohh, wowww. It's beautiful." She smiled at him, taking the flower from him lightly from one hand, and reaching for his hand with the other. "Want to help mommy visit the merchant's?"

"Mr. Hallam gave me a apple for my adventure!" Niklas perked up and took his mother's hand. [1]

She shook her head, laughing lightly, her long brown hair flowing with her as she did. "That man doesn't listen… I'll just have to pay him back."

"Oh! Oh! Can I pay, Mama?" Niklas nearly hopped as he walked, his long legs jumping him up higher.

Once again she laughed, but much louder and cheerful than before. "Of course you can."

----

"Thank you so much, again, for treating Niklas while he was playing." She looked over her shoulder at Niklas, now playing with the Merchant's daughter. "I wish I could afford all the extra food you give him…"

The Merchant laughed heartily. "Nonsense, nonsense! You may not have been here in Tipa for all your life, but you're still family to us, Sienna."

"It's funny, Halam, that name still feels alien to me." She smiled, playing with a lock of her hair.

"I'm not surprised." He shrugged, his big frame once again shaking in laughter. "It's only been so long since your memories have started to come back." [2]

"I'm still missing so much… All I know is my name and…a silhouette of a man." She said, her hands acting more slowly with her sudden veraciousness.

Halam knelt towards her, hushing himself down from his usual loud, laughing tone. "You're doing much better than when we found you. You may have lost quite a lot, but you've gained much more."

Sienna smiled at him. "Thank you… I really am blessed." She turned once more, looking at Niklas again.

He and Halam's daughter were now appeased with their playing and were running back towards the shop. They grinned widely as they raced each other down the dirt road.

Sienna twirled around in surprise. "Don't run so fast, Niklas! You'll hurt yourself!" She yelled, walking to him with a quick pace.

Niklas ran up with Halam's daughter, both of them out of breath. Niklas grinned his toothy grin. "Don't worry, Mama! I'm safe!"

"I know, I know." She said smiling, and turned to Halam. "I must be going, I won't get anything done if I talk all day. You need a bath anyways, Niklas."

"Aww, Mommmaaa!" Niklas pouted, crossing his arms and stomping his left foot.

Sienna smiled. "Again, thank you for everything."

Sienna reached out her hand and the sulking Niklas snatched her hand. Sienna started to lead him walking back up the dirt road, towards their home. "Niklas, why don't we walk up the hill once we finish your bath?"

Niklas slightly pouted less, as he looked up at her. "Can it be a short bath?"

Sienna laughed, smiling at him. "If you hurry, it can be."

"Oh-kay!" Niklas stopped pouting and leaned against his mother, tired from the busy day.

Sienna smiled, still holding his hand as they walked. _'I really didn't lose…I gained a life, a family, …this beautiful boy of mine.'_

"Mama…?" Niklas asked, sheepishly. "Wanna go on an adventure with me tomorrow?"

"Of course." Sienna let go of his hand, to pet his head lightly. "I'd love to.

* * *

**Ending Notes**

[1] - He's a child. I know it's bad grammar. It's meant to sound childish.

[2] - It's been 7 years since ....that day. She's just started to gain her memories about 3 years earlier.

Well this is the end of A Journey of Myrr. I hoped you enjoyed it, I know I did. It's hard imagining that this story is finished, but it really isn't. There is still life at the end of all tragedies, there will still be something new born out of the outcome. ....although something in this story quite literally _was born_ at the end of the tradgedies. Who knows what will happen... maybe sometime in the future Niklas will have his own story...

Of course, I'm still re-writing the earlier chapters, so if you'd like to, I'd advise to continue reading this story. I'm marking it as complete, but it really won't be, as I will be adding new things, changing things, many many changes. But not to the main story.

This was one of the most enjoyable stories I have ever written and the longest one I have written to date. It may be embarassing with the quality of the earlier chapters, but I love this story. I hope you loved it too. (:

- Kamog -


End file.
